The Unprecedented Deal
by Alice Vanity
Summary: He's Chuck Bass. Violette doesn't care because she's hired to teach him a lesson. Chuck Bass is the devil when it comes to schemes - but this time he's being set up, first by his beloveds and then by something we never thought he had - his heart.
1. Prolog, Not A Working Girl

_Prolog:_

Bart Bass was standing in his office with a furious expression on his face, he held his son's monthly account details that were sent from the bank. He felt the blood boiling in his veins and a blow of weakness smacked him in his face.

"Charles!" He spat loudly and remembered he was calling his son in vain, since his son was living in the best suite of the Palace hotel, the hotel that Bart himself owns. Bart lifted his cellphone and dialed to his personal assistant – Jessica. "Jessica, my son had crossed another line, but this time – he is not going to get away with it so easily." Bart said firmly, he was sick and tired of his son's wasteful and ostentatious lifestyle.

"350,000 dollars! In one month!" Bart yelled frustrated as his assistant Jessica just stared at him overwhelmed. He waved the page in the air and then dropped it desperately on the big table. "This kid is doing nothing but running around with women, drinking and spending money on clothes and god knows what else. I'm not even including the Limo that takes him anywhere, anytime!" Bart yelled. "Are you going to talk to him?" Jessica asked carefully when she finally had the chance to say something.

"No, this time I am going to teach him a lesson by turning to his biggest weakness – women." Bart said viciously, he was determined to change his son's attitude for good. "I need a girl, a gorgeous girl. In his age exactly, I'm going to put her in his sight and she is going to change him." Bart said, thinking it over and over, the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that this is a good idea.

"I know you can deal with this Jessica." He said and lowered his sight to the pile of papers that were leaning there, waiting for his attention. "But, she cant be rich. Pick some girl that her parents are working from 9 to 5 and living in a small house. I want you to offer her a lot of money if she can make it. I want you to make sure he wont confuse her or make her fall in love with him. She has to have strong character." He ordered as Jessica stared at him confusedly, she honestly thought this was his craziest idea so far. But she had worked with Bart Bass for a while, and she already saw a few of his crazy ideas turning into millions.

"But what exactly does she have to do?" Jessica asked insecure. "Just bring her over, we'll see if she fits." He ordered and kept flipping the pages on his desk. Jessica nodded and headed towards the door. "And Jessica, please remember…Chuck had already slept with half of the Upper East Side girls, and I'm sure that statistic had rose a little since last night…she has to be special." He said, emphasizing his last words. Jessica stared at him blankly.

Bart sighed and tried to think in different directions. "Do you know Blair Waldorf? The brown haired daughter of Eleanor?" Jessica nodded, "And Serena? Lillian's daughter?" Jessica nodded again.

"She has to be the combination of both of them. Gorgeous, smart, manipulative, strong. She can't fall for the Bass charm and wealth, otherwise our work is going to be for nothing." He informed.

"I'm on it, sir." Jessica said immediately and walked out of his office, thinking how the hell she is going to do that.

_In the meantime_

Chuck Bass was lying in his luxurious suite on pale cream satin sheets, between two beautiful girls he was partying with last night. The sound of vibration on the low cabinet next to him was waking him up slowly. His cellphone was skipping on the hard wood, making an annoying sound you can not ignore. Chuck made his way out of the bed, quietly and slowly he reached for the phone to see the ID: Blair.

He has been avoiding her for a few days. He felt so guilty for not being able to change his habits that he preferred to tell her they were through. Blair used to be unreachable for him. She was Nate's future bride, and since they were best friends it made him excited. The whole thing went out of control that night when they left "Victrola". They were both drunk and let the passion take over them.

They were beautiful, rich and bold. The clothes came off without even thinking. Each one of them had his own reason. She was hurt, he…well, he was just…himself. And Chuck Bass never says no to an opportunity to get laid. He admired Blair's body, soul and image, but he knew it wasn't enough in order to make her happy, and to commit.

Finally, the phone stopped vibrating in Chuck's hand and he turned it off completely, throwing it on the couch. He lied back between the two girls and caressed their naked bodies, trying to erase Blair from his mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about nothing, a blank screen maybe. At that moment everything seemed lost, he saw himself ending up bitter, old and rich just like his father, he remembered Nate's sad words and suddenly they started to make a terrifying sense. He didn't know everything's gonna change soon. He had no clue about his father's little plan, and what he was getting for him…

_**1**_

_Not A Working Girl_

"On the newspaper it says "waitress", not a working girl!" a raging voice came out behind Bart's office door. "Hold on a second miss, if you'll just relax I can explain!" Jessica tried to calm the young woman down. "Here." Jessica said and took in a deep breath – opening the door for her. They were now standing at the opening of Bart Bass's splendid office. The young woman swallowed hard when she saw the honorable person standing there in his expensive suit, checking her out.

"I'm not doing this, no matter how rich he is." The young girl kept repeating angrily, blaming Jessica. "Would you just listen?" Bart cut her off, feeling awkward for talking like that to a girl who clearly has bad manners. "Sit down, please." He said, hinting her to take a seat infront of him, before his big wooden desk.

Jessica sat next to her and Bart Bass wasted no time. "Where are you from?" he asked. The young girl's pale blue eyes widened in surprise - "Not from this side of town." She said scornfully. Now he could really tell all the money didn't really speak to her. "What is your name?" He asked once more. "Violette." She replayed sharply. "You are not interested in being a part of our world?" Bart Bass asked doubtfully, testing her body language and her answer. "No, I don't, sir." She replayed simply and honestly.

"Why?" he asked, leaning his elbow on the table, examining her face from a closer position. "Because in your world, you ask people where they live, you ask them for their last name before you're even interested in their first name. So yes – my last name is pretty anonymous to everyone except my friends, and I'm fine with it." She answered directly.

"Perfect, you're hired." Bart informed and gave Jessica a small smile of satisfaction, he nodded, letting her know she did a good job. "I don't know what kind of a person you think I am…" Violette protested immediately and Bart cut her off once more: "We need someone smart, consistent, and wit who isn't willing to bend his own values for money. We just found this person." Bart replayed firmly.

"Doesn't sound like the regular standards for a hooker." She thought out loud and covered her mouth rapidly when she figured she said it out loud. Bart faked a smirk. "A hooker? No no…it's a special job. And I assure you, you'll be rewarded." He said mischievously and than turned to Jessica. "But first – take her with you. Buy everything she needs, designers' clothes, bags, shoes, jewelry, make up, everything." Bart ordered and Jessica nodded and wrote it all down. Violette couldn't believe to what she was hearing.

"She'll stay in my hotel, and please…turn her into a lady. Chuck has to think she has a legacy, everybody has to." Bart said, looking thoughtful. "Wait, what do I need to do?" Violette's confused tune cut Bart's thoughts. "Just do it, and when you two are done – come back." he said and sent them away.

"What the hell was that?" Violette asked the moment they walked out of his office. "Mr. Bass is a very important man, when he offers you a job you take it – you don't ask questions." Jessica said firmly, annoyed by the girl's ungrateful tune.

Violette lowered her look and they walked out of the building. Infront the hotel was waiting a black Limousine, the driver was standing next to the last Limo door. Jessica stepped toward it naturally and turned when she noticed that Violette wasn't following her. "What's the matter?" Jessica asked instantly. "Were going shopping in this?" Violette asked shocked. "Yeah, he usually won't let me use the Limo, but I'm sure he'd allow this time, you know…for the special occasion. " Jessica winked and they got in.

"What exactly is your status here, if you don't mind me asking?" Violette asked, trying to sound polite. "I'm Mr. Bass's assistant."

"You can basically kidnap me right now." Violette said anxiously after a few minutes of driving. "Relax." Jessica giggled, "I'm just taking you to this chic store, all the Upper East beauties buy there." She reflected and tapped on Violette's shoulder.

The assistant and Violette walked across the whole center for designers' clothes and accessories. Their hands were loaded by the time they got back into the Limo. "This is great. But can you please tell me now what do I have to do?" Violette asked once more, not dazzled by the glamour. "Bart has a son." Jessica said clearly, shoving a few small bags of clothing and make up into a small cell next to their seats. "He is exactly at your age, you are going to be placed in his school, in his class. I'm assuming. He is a bum and his dad had enough of his attitude so he decided to try and teach him a lesson. This isn't the first try – don't get me wrong." Jessica paused for a moment to smirk and kept explaining. "His name is Charles but his friends call him Chuck. He is a hedonist lazy son of a bitch. But if you'll say I described him like that I'd deny." Jessica said anxiously.

Violette laughed. "Sounds like a prick." She replayed quietly. "Yeah, but you have to be an attractive lady in his eyes. That reminds me - Bart re-married. Chuck's mom died in his birth, but he married another woman – Lillian Van Der Woodson, Lilly. She has two children. Serena – you'll be in her class. And Eric, he's 15. They're Chuck's step brother and sister, kinda. Even though some say Chuck tried to hit on Serena a few times." Jessica said. "That's low." Violette said disgustfully, her stomach flipped.

"He slept with his best friend's girlfriend, and broke a few more records in low-life-ness. You should really prepare yourself mentally, Chuck Bass is…well, impossible." Jessica said and then became quiet, understanding she's not really helping to this whole situation.

"I'll introduce you to Serena. She's very nice and full of life. You'll get along just fine and you can learn from her a lot about the Upper East Side lifestyle." Jessica suggested, thinking it's a good idea and would help Violette fit in. Jessica's cellphone rang twice and she opened the text message. "You are Violette Vanderhall from now on, so it seems." Jessica announced and took a deep breath in. "I have a fake identity?" Violette asked shocked. "Your last name has to sound like a legacy. Welcome to the Upper East Side, girl." Jessica said and opened the Limo door. They were standing infront of the luxurious Plaza hotel. "Owner: Bart Bass and his family. This is your current resident." Jessica said, testing Violette's overwhelmed expression as she was staring ahead.


	2. Being an Upper East Sider

**2**

_Being an Upper East Sider_

"I'm sorry for asking again, but…I still don't really understand what is it that Bart Bass expecting me to do." Violette said softly as she and Jessica were waiting in the loft. "You'll see." Jessica said briefly and looked ahead, smiling. Bart walked towards the two and led them to a huge room behind the reception. "Why do you have two offices?" Violette asked awkwardly as he sat behind his writing desk. "I keep five Limousines in town, why wouldn't I have various offices?" he asked with a cocky smile and opened the business suitcase he was carrying with him on the table. He grabbed something from inside the suitcase and before she could even see what it was he spoke up.

"This is your cellphone." He said, handing her a silvered LG VX9400 cellphone model. "All of your accounts are under the name of your parents – the Vanderhall family. This is the key to your room." He said, handing her a golden key with a keychain. A dark card was attached to the chain, it had the numbers 1801 in silver on it. "One of my finest suites." Bart mumbled and finally handed her another item. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He held a shiny, brand new credit card. "For me?" was all that Violette managed to let out before she felt herself suffocating under her breath.

"Feel free to use it, and some cash too." He said and handed her a sweaty bundle of money. She assumed there were at least 10,000 dollars rolled up in there. "You have to live big if you want other's to believe this is really where you come from." Bart explained and closed his suitcase. "Well, you're set for good." Jessica whispered in her ear excitedly when Bart was busy in a sudden phone call. When he finished he told them to get to her room and settle. "Please, Jessica. You only have until tonight to get her completely ready. I'll be presenting her to my family. I want her to make friends with Serena, she can be her guide in Constance Billiard and in general." He asked, ignoring Violette's presence.

Jessica simply nodded. "Now go, good luck." He said and took a glance at the door. "And if you see Lily around, please ask her to drop by." He added quickly. "Of course, sir." Jessica replayed quietly and the two disappeared outside his office. "We have to get you ready." Jessica said hysterically the moment they headed across the elevator.

"So where do you live?" Violette asked when they opened the door to her suite. She couldn't let out another word. Her suite was huge, the walls were painted in bright orange. She assumed that the door on the right was leading to her bedroom, she looked to the left and there was the living room. A large golden sofa was placed in the middle of the room, a matching armchair was standing right next to it and between them was a glassy flat table. The room seemed so royalty and in the wall of the living room was even a big fireplace. "All that's missing is a bar." Violette said sarcastically, she was in true bliss. "Charles has one in his room, actually. But I don't think Bart Bass will be so happy to give you one too." Jessica replayed seriously.

"I was kidding." Violette said disturbed. She couldn't believe Chuck had a bar in his room. "I'm not a fan of alcohol anyways…I guess wealth has no boundaries, huh?" she mumbled and walked towards the right door, intending to see her bedroom. The white satin sheets were perfectly placed on a king size bed and two red pillows were lying on top of them. "So where do the Bass family live?" Violette asked as she jumped on the well-ordered sheets, messing them up. "They live in a mansion not too far away from here, Chuck doesn't live with them though, he lives in the upper floor. His father says he's too much to handle so he prefers to have him away."

"He kicked his own son from his house? And lives with his step children instead?" Violette asked loudly, trying to find the sense in this kind of action. She kicked her legs on the bed and messed the ordered sheets even more. "I think I'll have to call the room service soon." She said, running from side to side, checking every corner of the room. "There's a speed dial menu next to the phone." Jessica said with a giggle as she watched her going crazy.

Violette turned to the nightstand – Jessica was right, here it was. "This is more like a vacation than a job." Violette said and took off her shoes. "That's what you think so far, but I have to remind you once more…Chuck is wild. I'll go ask the genitors to bring up all the stuff we bought, you go take a nice bath in the meantime." Jessica offered with a wink. Violette nodded happily and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

-

Meanwhile, Bart Bass was sitting in his office at the hotel, trying to reach Lily on cellphone. "You sent for me, sir?" an attendant that entered through the opened door asked when he hung up. "Yes, could you please see if Lily Van Der Woodsen is in her room? If she is, ask her to come down here." He said in his authoritative tune. "Yes, sir." The obedient attendant said and walked off.

Bart intended to gather the whole family tonight in his house and introduce them to Violette. He hoped the first meeting of this girl with Chuck will affect him a little for a start. He also hoped she can make a quick friendship with Serena and start the learning process as soon as possible.

-

Violette stepped out of her room, wrapped in a white-as-snow robe that smelled like rosewaters. She could bury her nose in it forever, it gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling that just made her wanna close her eyes and fall asleep.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her drowsiness as she stumbled towards the door. Jessica was standing at the opening with a suitcase. "Finally! It's the last one." Jessica said restlessly. Violette took the suitcase handle from her automatically and rolled it into the room, closing the door behind them. "You're a queen now, please act classy." Jessica said forcefully as she snatched the handle from Violette's hand, implying that this is the work of the servant. Jessica opened the suitcase and started to move the last clothes into Violette's wardrobe inside her bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Violette said, following her movements. Violette's eyes widened as she saw the clothes they picked earlier folded on the shelves in perfect order. "It means that if you want something you don't just go and get it, you ask for it because you know there's always someone who's at your service to do it. The upper class always get what they want, but with class."

Jessica closed the emptied suitcase, going out of the room and leaning it next to the front door. Violette sat comfortably on the couch, looking at the empty table. "Hey, do you think that if I'll ask 'em to bring me a basket of fruits they'll agree?" Violette wondered loudly.

"See? It's your whole attitude." Jessica said in frustration. "Legacy don' ask, they demand." Jessica said simple and clear, hoping this might help Violette to understand how things are working here. "I think I'm starting to understand what you mean." Violette said with a mischievous smile. At the corner of the living room was a golden writing desk with a cordless telephone on it. Violette grabbed the phone and gave Jessica a foxy look. "What number did you say the room service was?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think it was 611." Jessica replayed and leaned her palm against her forehead. She knew this girl is going wild. "I would like a basket of fruits to be sent to my room please." Violette said confidently. "Thank you." was all she mouthed a second later and hung up.

"Let's see what you should wear tonight." Jessica offered while they were waiting for the fruits. They headed to the bedroom and while Violette was searching the room for a mirror Jessica opened the closet. "I like this corner." Violette said as she sat infront of her make up cabinet. It was designed in a Victorian style from dark brown wood and the chair she was sitting on was in the same color with golden padding in the rest. It had several drawers, enough to contain what she bought today and much more. "I guess we'll have to fill those up." Jessica said as Violette stuffed her make up in one drawer and threw the plastic bags away.

A knock on the door cut their conversation. "I'll get this." Jessica said and walked into the living room. She came back a minute later with a smile on her face. "The fruits are waiting for you in the living room." She said quietly and then looked away. Her eyes fell on a small bag that was left on the bed.

She opened it and looked inside. "Perfumes." Jessica said, handing her bottle by bottle. "Clive Christian" Jessica announced formally. "Chanel." Jessica said and Violette took it from her hand to place the second bottle on the flat of the nightstand. "And Annick Goutal" Jessica said finally and sighed as Violette lied the last bottle on the cabinet and stared at them proudly and tiredly. "Just don't lose yourself in all of this." Jessica said suddenly, her tune was low and serious. "I know what I'm doing." Violette said firmly, recalling that line in her head. "Do you?" Jessica replayed doubtfully and her eyebrows rose slightly. Violette just sighed in response, feeling tired than ever.

"Forget it, lets just get you done for tonight. What would you like to wear?" Jessica said, switching the serious tune in a cheerful one, reaching for the shelves. "Donna Karen golden dress? or will it be Diane von Furstenberg's fluffy pink dress?" Jessica asked, holding the dresses wrapped in two nylon bags that were hanging on two different cloth-hangers.

"What do you think?" Violette asked after staring at both pieces clueless for a few seconds. "Both of them are classy, what color or shape do you feel like wearing?" Jessica said, turning the decision on her.

"I kinda feel like the shorter one, Donna Karen's one, right? Very summer-themed." Violette said, taking out the dress and pinning it to her body infront of the mirror. "Well, you do have great legs." Jessica said with a nod. "Thanks." Violette blushed and walked into the bathroom to try it on.

The dress was very classy and flattered Violette's feminine figure. The upper part of it was tight and corset-like and the cleavage was nice and rounded, not too revealing though. The linen became more loosen and fluffy in the waistline, it had three layers of cloth that gave the dress an inflated fancy look. "Shoes?" Jessica asked when Violette walked out of the bathroom. "The creamy ones, I think we bought them especially for this dress." Violette replayed, more confident now. "Yes, so Christian Louboutin's it is." Jessica declared and put them next to Violette's feet. She tried them on and stood infront of the mirror. "You're perfect." Jessica said, standing behind her and letting her bright brown strands fall on her shoulders and farther down. She had almost Serena's hair length only that it was darker, not blond but bright brown. Violette had average breasts – not too big and not too small. Her height was average as well, she was 1.68=5'6. Her waist line was thin and small. She was thin but had curves in the right places – any designer's dream model.

"Would you like me to invite a hair stylist?" Jessica said as she saw that her bright long and straight strands had no shape. "Yeah, sure. But do you think I can get some rest first?" Violette agreed, still distracted by the view of herself wearing couture clothes. "Sure, its…2 o'clock now, you can go to sleep for like…an hour and I'll schedule the stylist to…say…5 o'clock?" Jessica said, grabbing her cellphone.

"Sounds good." Violette nodded and they left the room. "Get some good rest, a lot is about to happen today." Jessica said tenderly and walked out of the door, leaving Violette to lock behind her and climb to her bed for an hour of sleep.

The clock alarm started to ring at 4:20 PM, it was annoying and couldn't be ignore of. She reached her hand for the nightstand and shut him off, then carefully stumbled into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth. She was wiping her face when a knock on the door was heard. Violette quickly hanged the small towel in its place and walked towards the front door.

Jessica was standing at the opening, she seemed pretty anxious. "Tomorrow is your first day at Constance Billiard School." She informed, holding two plastic bags. "These, are your uniforms." She said, putting the bags on the big sofa. "More clothes?" Violette asked shocked. "For now Bart got you only two skirts and white dickie shirts. You'll use the tights we bought with flats. We'll shop for more soon." Jessica said, relaxing her. "More what?" Violette's eyes widened. "More…whatever!" Jessica spat and giggled.

"Thank you for helping me." Violette said warmly. "Its my job." Jessica shrugged. Her blond curls jerked a bit and her bright brown eyes looked at Violette warmly. Jessica was beautiful, Violette assumed she was about 30, she was in good shape and always dressed in qualitative mini or knee-height skirts and suits.

"I scheduled the hairdresser to 5 and someone to do your make up too. They'll also give us their professional opinions about how you should do your daily hair and make up, so please…listen carefully and learn." Jessica said and sat on the big couch.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Violette asked and walked towards the stand that was right before her bedroom door. It had a few glasses on the bar and small sugar bags. She opened the mini refrigerator that was behind the bar and invisible to Jessica that sat on the couch on the other side of the room. The fridge was empty. "No milk, no anything actually." Violette said bitterly.

"What do you need milk for? You can get whatever you want in one phone call, get this into your head already!" Jessica said firmly and turned to look around. "I should make this place more…home-like for me. We should shop again sometime soon." Violette said decisively.

"Oh no, honey. My work here is done when you walk out of this door tonight. After tonight – you're on your own, if you need someone to go shopping with you can take Serena – only if you'll manage to get along with her, of course." Jessica explained as Violette's eyes went darker. "But don't worry! She's a nice girl. She's easy to get along with." Jessica added, trying to soften Violette's terrified expression.

Violette sat next to Jessica and they kept chatting a little more about the Upper East Siders that Violette is about to socialize with soon. Jessica offered some tips, what to do and what definitely not to do. "And there's this mysterious girl that calls herself "Gossip Girl", she follows every important event in the Upper East Siders' lives and the updates are being sent to basically…everyone, through text messages and online. She has this blog where she writes about the most interesting happenings in this side of the city, on a daily base." Jessica revealed excitedly, her grin totally gave it away.

"Wait, you mean…she writes about Chuck Bass? And Serena?" Violette made sure, having a hard time to believe that people would actually care for them. "Yes, they are beautiful, rich and outrageous. People like that." Jessica said, licking her lips mischievously.

"Wait. She's gonna write about me too?" Violette asked carefully, examining Jessica's face desperately for the answer. "If they see you with the right people then yes, she might." Jessica nodded confidently and before she could even finish her sentence - a knock on the door was heard. "Its show time." Jessica whispered impatiently and reached for the door handle.

20 minutes later Violette found herself sitting infront of her cabinet with wet hair, leaving her beautiful long strands in the hands of the stylist. "Your hair is gorgeous." The feminine professional male said excitedly, grabbing a few wet strands and starting to cut. "We'll design your hair in layers, but very cleverly, I don't want harsh lines and too visible cuts." He said as the background noises of the scissors cut him a little.

When the stylist finished cutting the hair he started to dry her strands with a towel and then with the hair dryer. "Would you like me to curl it or leave it straight and natural?" he asked, moving his right hand up and demonstrating. "I think straight and natural would be fine." Violette nodded.

"Okay, so I'm leaving here this great cream." He said and opened the white bottle, taking a few white drops in his hand and massaging her hair, mostly the back parts. Her hair was now shiny and glamorous. When he finished he wiped his hands with a small towel and placed the cream on her cabinet. "You can use a few drops of this great cream whenever you go out. It gives you the Hollywood girl look in a few seconds." He explained and started to gather his tools.

"I'll walk you to the door. Thank you very much." Jessica said with a smile. Violette waved at the enthusiastic hairdresser as he walked through her bedroom door into the living room. A few seconds later the make up artist walked in. "Look at you, he did a very good job." She said as she examined Violette's face.

"Funny, you don't wear a lot of makeup." Violette spoke her mind as she examined the woman's face. She had natural big eyelashes, no mascara nor eyeliner. And she didn't seem to use lipstick either.

"I just put on makeup to blur the pimples and sometimes powder, by the way – I'm Amy." The young woman said and they shook hands. "Violette." She replayed quickly and kept checking her new haircut in the mirror. "I like it." She mumbled after a second. "Oh yes, now lets emphasize your beauty." Amy offered and Violette just smiled and nodded.

"First I'd like to see what make up do you have." Amy asked and Violette opened her makeup drawer immediately. "Eye shadows are good, we won't need this liquid eye liner, but the pencil eye liner can be useful." Amy said as she examined Violette's features one last time and took out a few products. "Raise your chin." Amy said and Violette's face lightened in the clear light fixture. "You're eyes are not too big and not too small. They are in the perfect size actually. So you can either apply the pencil liner on the lower lash line, or you can apply it on the upper lash line. You can do both but I just think it'll be too much." Amy explained as she held the pencil.

"Close your eyes." She asked softly and applied very carefully a thin line of black liner on the upper lash line. "Don't open them just yet." Amy asked and the next thing Violette felt was something stroking her eyelids.

"Open your eyes, I'll apply some mascara to stress your long eyelashes." Amy said and opened the mascara small bottle. "I'll be using one of my favorite make ups." Amy said and applied the makeup and powder very gently on her cheeks, forehead and chin. "Blush." Amy offered, Violette agreed. "For the grand finale…apply this on your lips." Amy offered when Violette got up to examine herself infront of the mirror.

She handed her a small bottle of cherry lipstick. "This is gonna work perfect with the dress you're wearing." Amy said and took a glance in the dress that was lying on the bed. Violette used the lipstick but didn't say a thing. She placed the small bottle on the cabinet and it was the last sound that was heard, a piercing silence fell upon the room as Violette's eyes almost popped out of their holes.

The shortest layer of her hair fell a few inches after her chin, and the other layers fell equally on her shoulders. The last layer of strands reached to her elbows. Her hair was fuller and had a little more volume. The pink flush that Amy used really made her beautiful bones structure stand out. The upper liner and the bright pink eye shadow lightened her pale blue eyes and made them look more sky blue. Her skin was silky smooth and clear and her pug nose was right in the middle, shining like a small diamond. The dark pink lipstick made her lips look like an upper and lower cherries – begging for someone to bite them.

"Thank you." Violette said finally after a few seconds of learning her new image.

"My pleasure." Amy replayed quickly and grabbed her things. "I'm gonna leave my card where the hairdresser left his, on the cabinet next to the phone in the living room." Amy said kindly and walked out of the room.

Violette put on her dress and slipped on her beautiful bright yellowish-cream heels. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." Violette said and stretched her body to a full standing. "Wow. We are definitely ready." Jessica declared proudly as she examined admirably every inch of Violette's body.


	3. The Basses and The Basshole

**3**

_The Basses in the Palace, The Basshole at School_

"Come in please, they are waiting for us in the living room." Bart said, leaning his hand on Violette's back and leading her from the elevator to the inside of the house.

Their house was enormous. The living room was straight to the right and Violette could hear some voices even though she hasn't seen someone yet. It was one of those huge, far reaching mansions that were so extensive that when the environment was quiet, you could hear any sound.

Bart and Violette stepped into the living room and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know if it was the splendor of what Bart called a "living room" or the three people that were waiting for them longingly. The woman was standing in the middle, she had blond hair with darker roots and it was pulled back very elegantly. Her look was warm and her eyes examined Violette's face lovingly. "I'm Lily Bass." The woman said peacefully and shook her hand. "This is my daughter, Serena. And this is my younger son – Eric." Lily said, looking to her right and then turning to the left and leaning her hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric smiled and his big brown eyes felt like they were touching her soul. "It's nice to meet you." Eric said politely. "Welcome to our home." Serena cut him off, reaching her hand for Violette. "Mr. Bass mentioned you a lot." Violette said with a smile as they shook hands. "I was hoping you two can be friends. Since Violette is new and doesn't know anyone yet, and please – call me Bart." He interrupted with a forced smile.

"Yeah, sure." Serena agreed as her look moved inconveniently between Eric, her mom, and Bart.

"This would be the right time to say that I'm very sorry for my son's lack of presence. He is probably drinking himself away somewhere, but my expectations from him have already reached the minimum." Bart said bitterly. Violette felt a twitch in her heart, she couldn't understand how come his son was missing this family reunion.

Lily cleared her throat softly and looked at Serena that was playing with her fingers awkwardly. "Let's sit to the table, shall we?" Lily offered, taking a deep breath in.

"So… Violette. Where are you from?" Serena asked as they were eating, trying to kill the awkward silence that fell upon them since the servants started to serve dinner. "Germany. The Vanderhalls are American from a German descent. They moved from the US to Germany due to her father's business a few years ago. We're good friends." Bart interrupted.

"That's great Bart, but why won't we let Violette tell us." Lily offered as she noticed the discontented look on Serena's face. Violette took a bit of her epicure dish, her movements were gentle and lady-like, and Bart was satisfied with the show. "Do you speak any German?" Serena asked again, creating eye contact with Violette. "No" Violette confessed. "I went to an American privet school. The staff was American and we spoke English in class. The students mainly belonged to ambassadors' families. There were many studens like me actually, that their American families were there for business or politics." Violette said naturally.

They talked a little bit more, Serena was excited to know that Violette isn't the Upper Class average girl who's all about money and boys. It was kinda predictable that both of them would get along just fine, because they were both very down to earth, open minded and genuinely nice.

"Who's up for desert?" Bart said kindly, Eric and Serena switched looks immediately, this wasn't like Bart at all. He was in a weird mood and everybody could tell. Lily touched her chin softly in one hand and then caressed her neck, she seemed tensed. "Mom, are you okay?" Serena asked directly and all eyes turned on Lily. "Yes honey, I'm fine. I guess the champagne wasn't such a good idea." Lily said, closing her eyes and feeling the headache pounding inside her head.

"Would you like to lie down for a while?" Bart offered, sounding concerned. Lily nodded and Bart got up quickly, "I'll walk you to the bedroom." He said in his harsh voice and they walked off. "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Serena asked politely, not wanting to have this weird vibe.

"I'm actually meeting Jonathan in a while." Eric confessed. "Oh, so you guys are serious huh? What is it? Third date?" Serena asked tactlessly. Violette's eyes widened slightly. "Eric's got a boyfriend." Serena explained rapidly and looked up to Eric that was now standing next to her seat. "That's great, have fun tonight." Violette said with a smile, her perfectly bright teeth exposing and shining in the light.

"Thanks. I'm off." He said, taking out his cellphone and walking out of the room. A few seconds later they heard the elevator coming. "Okay, he's gone. Lets have a girls night." Serena clapped her hands excitedly. "Yeah sure. Awesome." Violette agreed freely. "But first…where's the bathroom?" She added with a grin. "You go out to the left – you enter to the corridor and it's the first door on the right." Serena pointed towards the living room entrance. "Okay, I'll be right back." Violette said, putting her white napkin back on the table. She stepped down the large hall, it seemed endless. A big vase was standing on the left, next to the wall. The house was generally well designed, she could see Lily and Bart has good taste.

All of a sudden Bart caught her by the hand from nowhere. "Ambassadors' families school huh? Clever." Bart seemed impressed. "That's the only thing that popped into my mind!" Violette whispered firmly and defensively. "You did well. And I'm really sorry that my idler useless son isn't here." Bart whispered. "That's okay, I'll see him tomorrow." Violette said and suddenly her stomach started to flutter. "He will be there, right?" She asked doubtfully, not knowing what to think anymore. "First day of school? I don't think he'll miss it." Bart said, his tune was a little bit intimidating. "You should know how he looks like, though. I'll show you a picture." He offered, remembering that she doesn't even know how he looks like, but Suddenly Lily's voice cut their conversation.

Lily was calling him from one of the rooms. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." He said and turned his back on Violette. She waited there but Bart didn't come back so she went back to living room after using the bathroom. Then Serena took her to the upper floor – where her bedroom was. "This is Chuck's room." Serena said and pointed at the door that was right infront of her's.

"So he lives in here?" Violette asked, trying to hide the interest and surprise in her voice – Serena wasn't suspecting. "He was, for a while. Then his dad kicked him out. I bet he's gonna ask him to move in again when things will relax a little." Serena explained casually as if this was happening on a daily base.

"But…you two get along well?" Violette interested. Serena smirked, "Nobody gets along well with Chuck." She said mockingly and they entered into her room to watch a movie. "So what do you wanna see? 'Mean Girls'? It's actually a documentary about my school." Serena confessed, she was obviously joking but her smile was a little bitter. "Okay, now I'm scared." Violette rolled her sky blue eyes at Serena's comment.

"Come on…I mean…it's not that bad, it's just…" Serena sighed in the middle of her little speech. Violette kept looking at her, wondering how it really feels like, being in one school with all of the rich and elite families of New York. "Everybody cares about money, limos, girls and boys. And I don't know if you've heard about this Gossip Girl…" – "Yes, I have." Violette cut her off.

" – It's crazy. If you'll hang out with me – this is what's going to happen to you too, everybody's gonna know everything about you in one text message. And I'm not even talking about what would happen if she'll post false rumors about you." Serena said seriously. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." Violette giggled.

"I'm saying this for your own good." Serena said with a small smile, making sure she knows what she's getting herself into. "People will talk." Serena informed.

"Its okay. I don't care. You seem to me like a nice person, Serena. I'd like to hang out with you regardless of what people say and this Gossip Girl... she has nothing on me." Violette shrugged apathetically.

Her indifference and careless attitude made Serena feel fuzzy inside. She gestured Violette to sit next to her and loaded the movie. By the second scene they were already lying on the bed, supporting their heads with the elbows, they were obviously lying at the opposite direction with their feet on the soft pillows but they didn't care. Their eyes were pinned to the wide plasma TV that was attached to the wall in front of Serena's bed.

Five minutes after the movie ended they were still talking about it, laughing and goofing around. Suddenly Serena's cell rang twice. "Sorry." She said quickly and opened her text message. "It's Blair, my best friend, she's asking me to come over." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Blair Waldorf?" Violette raised her eyebrow. "Yep." Serena approved, closing her cellphone and shoving it into the pocket of her brown coat while she was putting it on. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Serena offered and they took the elevator.

"So…see ya tomorrow at school?" Violette made sure one last time. "Sure, text me when you get there." Serena said, quickly saving her number in Violette's phone. "Alright, goodnight." Violette said kindly and went out of the Limo that parked infront of the Palace hotel.

Violette took off her gorgeous dress and hanged it back on the cloth-hanger. She tossed her heels next to the bed and crashed onto the tender sheets. She was exhausted but something inside her mind couldn't bring her peace. Her thoughts were meeting again and again the same person – Chuck Bass, and she felt stupid because she didn't even know what he looks like. She remembered Bart saying he'll show her a picture, but he never came back. She knew she could goggle his name for info and images, but she had no laptop. "Damn it. I have got to buy a laptop." She screamed into the pillow, which dimmed the sound.

Violette rolled over to lie on her back and after twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about Chuck or the first day in a new school tomorrow – she finally fell asleep.

_The following morning_

The alarm clock woke her up at 7:30. "Shit." She murmured and shut it down. Without thinking twice Violette grabbed the phone and called for room service. "I would like to get breakfast and coffee to my room as soon as possible." She said in a rush. "What would you like to eat, miss?" the servant from the other side asked patiently and politely. "I don't know!" Violette replayed stressed and said the first thing that came up to her mind: "Pancakes!"

The servant said she can expect her order to be there in the next 20 minutes. "Hurry up please! Thank you." She said nicely and hung up. She shoved her feet into the fluffy sleepers she bought yesterday and walked into the bathroom to do the morning usual stuff.

Violette walked out of the bathroom straight to her closet. She pulled out a knee height plaid skirt in black grey and white and slipped her black pantyhose underneath it. The weather was pretty convenient and sunny from what she saw earlier from the bathroom window, so she figured she can be just fine without a coat. She buttoned her white dickie shirt and hurried to do the makeup infront of her make up stand.

The hour was 7:50 when she was done with doing her make up and hair. The phone rang and as she picked it up a knock on the door was heard. "Hello?" Violette said while reaching for the front door's handle. She saw a waiter standing there with her order as the voice from the other side started to talk. "Miss Violette, Mr. Bart Bass is asking to remind you that the Limousine is waiting for you at the entrance." The voice said politely. "I know and I'll be down in a minute." She said stressfully and hung up. "Take it away, I'll grab something on my way." She said desperately and closed the door behind her.

She grabbed two pairs of flats, not being able to make a choice. She raised her chin and stared into the mirror, examining her reflection. "Look at you. First day in this job and you're already acting like those rich asses. And you're not even in school yet." She gave herself a loathing look and lowered her look again to stare down at the two pairs.

One of them was banana yellow with a strip to the width of the foot and small heel. The other one of was completely flat, black with a bow in the middle. "Too safe." Violette whispered and put on the yellow pair – tossing the other pair aside. She grabbed a yellow bag and hoped all of the books she's gonna get will fit in.

The Limo stopped after a short drive. The servant opened the door for her and she walked up the stairs, texting Serena. _"I'm here, where are you?" _

Violette quickly flipped her phone shut and shoved it into her bag's side pocket. She walked down the corridor, not believing that everybody already knew everybody, and she was a stranger. She looked around desperately for a familiar face but Serena was nowhere to be found. Violette's heart was pounding hard inside her chest and his name was re-echoing in her head. _"What if I already passed by him and didn't know it was him?" , "What if I wont be able to do whatever Bart Bass is expecting me to do?"_

Finally the sound of a new message received cut her distracting thoughts. "_Meet me at the entrance in 5." _From Serena. Violette released an anxious smile and flipped her phone close, turning to the other side.

"Wow…oh…" was all she heard before she smacked someone's shoulder and was pushed backwards. "Are you okay?" the boy immediately clenched onto her shoulders, trying to stabilize her. His brown pair of eyes seemed concerned. "Sorry." was all she let out and then took a deep breath in. "First day." She added a moment later.

He looked at her, confused. It seemed pretty obvious so he didn't understand why she was mentioning the fact that this is the first day. "In this school." She added again, just to clarify.

"Oh. Are you lost?" he asked kindly, his brown eyes widening a bit. He had dark brown and very short hair. "I guess you can say that." She laughed nervously and explained that she's gonna wait for her friend outside because they are going to be in the same class. "Let me show you where it is." He offered as they made their way in the crowd that washed the hallways.

"There she is." Violette pointed to the right when she saw Serena coming up the stairs. "Serena?" Dan asked Violette doubtfully when Serena stepped the last few steps. "I see you met my boyfriend." Serena announced, cutting Violette that was just gonna say something. Her eyes widened when she heard Serena. Serena nodded immediately and gave Dan a small dry kiss on the lips, she wrapped her arm around his neck and announced proudly: "Dan Humphrey this is my new friend Violette Vanderhall, she came here from Germany to finish high school in Constance Billiard."

Dan's brows rose. "Nice to meet you." he said and shook her hand weakly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for Mr. Wallas. And I think he already hates me for being…poor so…I'll catch ya up later." He said quickly and disappeared into the hall. "Wait, what?" Violette twitched her brows. "Dan doesn't live on the Upper East Side." Serena said apathetically, that saying was rolling off her tongue forever and was now too easy and too exhausting to discuss.

"My mom, my grandma, my best friend, hell, even Chuck – my step brother gave me hell about him, but I don't care. I love him." She said apathetically and yet – with the last words something lit in her eyes. "Aww." Violette said out loud and hugged Serena. Just then, a blond junior girl caught that on her cellphone camera and the two didn't even notice.

"So what are you taking this year?" Serena asked her as they rushed into the classroom. "I was thinking French or maybe German. What do you think?" Violette hoped for her advice. "I took Spanish." Serena answered and they entered into the room, sitting next to each other.

The first two hours were just talking about the new schedule and school plans and projects for the last year and then Violette was introduced to the class. Since she was seen with Serena Van Der Woodson she had nothing to worry about when it comes to popularity.

The bell rang and all of the girls rushed into the hallway. "What's now?" Violette asked as she and Serena put their things back in their bags. "Short recess. We have like 20 minutes to eat something or drink." Serena shrugged and they got out of the room. "Good. I gotta eat something, I didn't even have time for breakfast." Violette said desperately. "Come on, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." Serena said with a big smile, crossing her right hand in Violette's left arm as they marched confidently outside the building and into the backyard.

"My stomach is making noises." Violette said as they sat on one of the white benches that were around the yard. "What do you wanna eat? Oh, they have those amazing strawberry cupcakes. You wouldn't believe how heavenly they are." Serena said excitedly. "Awesome! Lets eat!" Violette said impatiently as they walked into the cafeteria.

They got back to their bench a few minutes later. Two boys stood close by and finally sat on the bench that was right next to the girls' bench. The boys seemed to have an important conversation since they kept an eye contact with each other the whole time and didn't look away. They were talking quietly, half bending towards each other.

The guy that sat on Violette's side wore a red checkered scarf on a bright yellow dickie uniform shirt. He had brown short hair with a few bangs that came to his forehead. Violette watched as his lips moved and twitched with every word he let out. She just wished she could hear what they were talking about, but she couldn't because there was a lot of noise around - people laughing, phones ringing, songs and steps.

She kept staring, totally ignoring Serena, and the guy he was talking to, and the world. Suddenly, the only thing she saw was his face. He seemed so…convincing, determined, smooth. His movements were short and restrained but elegant. His right hand suddenly was taken back to straighten his scarf as he kept his intense, focused look on the other guy. He finally raised his face a little bit, still not looking away though. The sunrays were reflecting in his eyes now and they became bright browns - Violette's heart skipped a beat.

She snapped out of it and examined Serena, hoping she didn't notice. "Stop it. It's rude!" Serena teased her and reached out to give her a little smack on the shoulder. "What?" Violette shrugged innocently.

"You were totally staring." Serena said quietly, stretching her back. "Was not!" Violette denied almost soundlessly as Serena gave her a testing look. "Alright, maybe just a little bit." Violette gave up a second later. "So who is this guy?" she asked, now bending towards Serena as if it was a top secret. Serena smiled a devilish smile without even looking away. "Its Nate Archibald, he is totally gorgeous as you've probably noticed, and his big blue eyes are causing all the girls to fall to his feet. Including you I see." Serena said, raising one eyebrow.

"No! The other one! The one that is sitting on my side infront of Nate." Violette mouthed and rolled her eyes, implying on the guy with the scarf. Serena's eyes widened, she gulped and winked. "Are you serious? Your parents are such good friends and you don't know him? He's the infamous Chuck Bass." Serena said with a smirk, still overwhelmed by Violette's question.


	4. Vay Vs Chuck

**4**

_Vay Vs. Chuck_

At the end of the recess they got up and disappeared from sight. During the whole time they were speaking Violette was well aware of their presence even though she tried to hide it and as they got up she moved in her seat uncomfortably 'till they walked off.

Suddenly the bell rang, Serena was just taking the last bite from her cupcake. "We should go back." She said and grabbed her handbag. They rose from the bench and stepped into the hallway. "Where's Blair?" Violette asked naturally as they sat back in their chairs. "Oh, Blair is studying in the next room. She and I aren't going to the same class. She's such a dork, I haven't even seen her yet, I bet she's going crazy cause it's the first day at school…" Serena said, mumbling the last words.

Suddenly Serena's cellphone rang twice, means – a text message. Before she even opened it the teacher's authoritative tune made her jump in her seat. "Serena Van Der Woodson, please keep your mouth and your phone shut." He gave her a firm look and turned to the board.

Serena rolled her eyes and switched her phone to silent mode, and then she finally opened the message – taking a glance at the teacher that was turning his back on her and lowering her look again to the small screen. She closed the phone a second later and tried to remain focused for the rest of the lesson.

When History class ended Serena got up from her chair rapidly, she texted someone but Violette couldn't see who it was or what she wrote. "Listen, Vay. I have to go to meet Blair, but please don't go anywhere, I'll be right back, K?" Serena said, half-apologizing. "Sure, no problem." Violette said kindly. "Just don't go anywhere." Serena repeated herself and grabbed her bag, hurrying to walk through the door as her long blond hair waving behind her.

Serena was waiting for Blair at the end of the hall. Blair seemed stressed and not too pleased. "What's going on?" Serena asked, crashing her pink lips. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." Blair said and waved with her cellphone in Serena's face. Serena took it and read the Gossip Girl update that was on the screen.

_Spotted – the beautiful Serena Van Der Woodson and another so-far-unknown beauty, sharing some love on the steps of Constance Billiard School for girls. Any information about the mysterious beauty will be accepted warmly. Could it be that our S is abandoning Queen B's beehive for a newfound friendship? _

_We would like to know._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

"B', this is such bull…" Serena said and handed her the phone back. "Such what?" Blair cut her off firmly. "Who is she, Serena?" Blair asked again.

"She's the daughter of a couple of friends of Bart. She just moved in, she's new and doesn't know anyone. She's really nice, you should meet her and I think you'll get along pretty well." Serena offered calmly, hoping Blair won't blow up on her once more. "So what? She's been your friend for what? Two days? That doesn't even count a friend, S'! You are my BFF!" Blair complained.

Serena sighed, she had nothing to say. "I really don't understand why are you so mad. And I thought you weren't reading Gossip Girl's updates anymore." Serena said desperately.

"I renewed my subscription when she started writing about my best friend making friends with some…no one." Blair said, looking over Serena's shoulder as if she was examining someone from top to bottom. Serena turned to see Violette standing at the doorframe of their class, 20 meters ahead.

"Seriously B', stop being so dramatic. If you'd be a little less self-centered and judgmental you might actually get to know her and even like her." Serena said impatiently and turned her back on Blair that remained there overwhelmed and hurt by Serena's humiliating words. She watched as Serena walked towards Violette and put her hand on her shoulder, Violette just smiled a weak smile and followed Serena into the classroom reluctantly.

When class was over Serena and Violette walked through the hallway, Blair crossed their way and gave Serena a hostile glance – then she kept walking. "Is she okay?" Violette asked hesitatively. "You caught that huh?" Serena mumbled and looked at Blair's back as she walked away. "Yeah, if she stops being such a drama queen she should be just fine." Serena added carelessly.

They got back to the same bench they sat on earlier but before they managed to sit down Nate approached them, he was with Chuck that didn't seem to pay attention to what was going on right infront of him. He looked around and then pulled out his cellphone and replayed to a text message. "Serena, how's it going?" Nate asked nicely and his eyes immediately laid on Violette. "Were good." Serena said cheerfully and laid her hand on Violette's shoulder. "This is Violette, Violette this is Nate."

As Serena said her name out loud Chuck's look rose to meet her eyes, his brown eyes were captivating and she couldn't explain what this feeling was, but it just made her paralyzed. Chuck came to the front, almost pushing Nate aside. He gently and slowly took her hand, as if he was performing a magic. When his warm fingers touched the inside of her palm, she felt a little tingling. "I'm Chuck Bass." He said calmly right before bending a little to plant a soft kiss on the back of her palm.

When she saw and felt his warm pink lips touching her silky skin she thought she was going to die. She felt fireworks and screams in her head and her blood was boiling, but she hoped all of this was only internal, she hoped no one noticed. "Oh, your famous line." Violette replayed coldly and scornfully.

"It never failed before." Chuck replayed calm and secure, looking down on her hand that was still buried in his. "Well, this is as far as it goes." Violette answered confidently, raising her pug nose and pulling her hand away from him. His brows rose slightly in surprise, still not taking his eyes off of her. Violette was not looking at him anymore, though. She nodded at Serena, implying her that she wants to get out of there. Then she gave Chuck a repulsive look and walked off. "Excuse us." Serena said to Nate - then she gave Chuck the "You're a total lost" look and followed Vay.

Suddenly a few cellphones started to ring at the same time in the middle of the hall. Violette stood still, Serena looked at her, biting her lower lip. "It's gotta be Gossip Girl." She finally said what both of them were thinking.

Serena grabbed her phone and checked on the update, putting the screen in Violette's sight too.

_Who is the fresh lady that was seen with Serena Van Der Woodsen in the Constance Billiard School corridors? And how is she planning to avoid Chuck Bass's greedy claws? Or maybe she wants to be caught? Careful Queen B' – Vay is right behind you, with your ex-boyfriend, and your BFF." _

"That's it, I'm subscribing." Serena said angrily.

-

"How was the first day?" Jessica's voice sounded from the living room the moment the lock of the door was heard. "Jessica! It was very good, actually. I met Chuck." Vay said, trying to hide her excitement. "I guess you are one step closer to your mission." Jessica said cheerfully. "I guess its over, huh? You're not sticking around any longer…" Vay said directly, she saw this coming. "Yeah. It's been nice, and I'm gonna leave you my phone number if you ever need anything, but Bart must not know about that." Jessica warned her. "Sure." Vay nodded. Jessica pulled out a white card with her number on it. "Thank you." Vay said with a warm smile.

"Good luck, and don't lose yourself, cause not even the whole money in the world is worth it." Jessica whispered in her ear as she hugged her, leaning her chin on Vay's shoulder. Vay nodded and walked her to the door. She then turned around and leaned on the front door, not knowing what's next.

Violette grabbed her phone from her Melie Bianco clutch and threw the bag on the sofa. The hour was 14:00 PM and Violette felt her head getting heavier and her vision went a little blurry.

_I should probably get some rest. _She thought to herself and walked into the bedroom, leaving the bag on the sofa. Vay closed her bedroom door and placed her cellphone on the nightstand. She woke up at 4 PM as her cellphone rang a couple of times.

Vay reached her hand for the cellphone and opened the text message from Serena: _"Feel like shopping?"_

_Violette: "Sure, what do u have in mind?"_

_Serena:"5:30, meet me at the Palace lobby, we'll take the limo."_

_Violette: "Awesome, c u there!"_

Violette closed her phone and hurried to change her outfit. She pulled out a light fluffy Misco summer dress, she loved it from the moment she saw it in the store. The colors were changing gradually from light colors to some more dark ones. The dress was strapless, knee-height from a thin, fine fabric. The colors on the top part were changing from pale yellow to orange and the lower part was from bright violet to dark purple on the edges.

The cloth was tight around the waist and was very flattering to Violette's beautiful figure, her average breasts and thin waistline.

"I'm glad you brought a clutch with a chain strap cause your hands are gonna be full." was the first thing Serena said to Vay when she saw her waiting at the lobby. "Are we gonna get wild?" Vay asked excitedly and greeted her friend with a hug. "Of course!" Serena said as a foxy grin was spreading on her face.

"So what's the occasion?" Vay asked as they sat in the Limo. "Oh, Usually I don't need an excuse such as an upcoming event, like…Blair and I are doing this all the time, mostly when the other needs some cheering up by burning money and expending the wardrobe." Serena explained hoarsely.

"Yeah, I know. I mean…" Vay started off and then was cut off by her own awkward laugh. "We have money, why not spend it?" She added a moment later and then realized that came out kinda weird. Serena just smirked awkwardly. "But actually…this time there is a reason." She confessed.

"What's that?" Vay asked intrigued. "My younger brother Eric. I'm throwing him an awesome seventeen birthday. And I really would like you to be there too." Serena said quickly. "I don't think so." Vay blushed. "Why not? V, it's gonna be really really fun!" Serena said confidently.

"I don't know any of your friends, it's gonna be way too awkward." Vay answered hesitatively. "No, not at all! See? That's exactly why you should come! You can make friends, get to know people." Serena convinced her once more.

"Okay, I'll be there." Vay smiled nervously. "Yes!" Serena called out enthusiastically and hugged her friend. "So when is it?" Vay asked as the Limo parked and they got off the fancy car. "Friday." Serena replayed and her eyes widened as they came across the beautiful outfit behind the display window of a designer shop.

"Oh my god, I wonder if they have it in white." Serena pointed at the gray dress that was displayed outside. "So this is why were shopping." Vay concluded. "Yeah, I have to be pretty for my brother." Serena winked her and they got in. "Credit cards are magical things." Serena said, waving with her wallet in the air as the bags from the store jerking back and forth on her wrist. "Couldn't agree more." Vay replayed, exposing her white-as-snow teeth in a huge smile. This was pure bliss for her, paying for everything so easily. _Thank you, Bart. _She thought to herself as they sat in the Limo.

Serena's phone rang twice, she opened the text message from Dan. _"Hey, where are you?"_

Serena texted him back quickly: _"Shopping with Violette, wanna do something later?" _

She then flipped her cell closed and put it in her jacket sided pocket. "It was Dan, we might meet up later, wanna come with us?" Serena offered kindly.

"No I don't think so. I'm actually very tired." Vay made an excuse. "Rough day? Nothing like shopping to sooth those." Serena said and rolled the divider window between the driver and the back seat of the car. "Are we going back?" Vay asked when Serena opened her mouth to tell the driver something.

"I think we should. You know what…lets make a parking at Victoria's Secret shop before Dan texts me back saying what he wanna do." Serena said, she looked almost naughty – but still with grace.

"Actually, that's a great idea! I was just about to say that I really need some new underwears and a couple of nightdresses." Vay said enthusiastically, amazed by their telepathy. "So what am I gonna get for your brother? I don't even know him that well." Vay changed the subject as she remembered she was going to a birthday party and she doesn't know so much about the person who's celebrating.

"He likes Harry Potter, so get him anything that has to do with the book series and he'll worship you." Serena said with a smirk. "Aw, that's cute." Violette said and her voice was dimmed by the sound of Serena's phone.

Serena flipped it open and read the text message from Dan: _"My place or The Palace?" _

Serena smiled to herself, this is Dan being so…Dan. Only he can sound so sarcastic on a freaking text message. _"My place, I think my mom wont be until really late and Eric with his bf. Be there at 7." _She typed rapidly and sent the message."I'm meeting him in an hour so we better make this quick." Serena said and asked for the driver to turn back to the center.

"This store is amazing. The new designs are breath taking." Serena said as they walked between the shelves of the store."Check this out, I think I'm gonna buy a pair of these." Serena said anxiously as her blue eyes came across the doll in the middle of the room. It had this cheeky really really small lower bikini from pale pink satin and a matching bra with black tatting straps. On top of that was a black see through baby doll. "Sexy." Violette giggled. Serena mumbled and bit her lower lip, coming closer to the outfit and examining the doll from a different angle.

"But I think I'm more of a garters person." Violette said and kept wandering around the store. Vay's icy blue eyes laid on one of the shelves, where a set of red lingerie were lying. Next to the few designs that were there Vay saw a small catalog, she opened it and went through the pages, looking for the red one. She finally found it as Serena snuck behind her. "Oh, nice." She said, snatching it from Vay's hand. Vay came closer, staring down at the photo.

The bra was nice and stiff with fine straps, the bottom part was a small thong. On top of it was a very short see-through skirt with sheer fabric, to the edges of the skirt were attached fine shiny white garters. "Wow. You wouldn't wear that." Serena provoked her. "What? Of course I would!" Vay said boldly. "Wanna bet?" Serena pushed her teasingly. "Yes." Vay replayed quickly.

"So you do intend to wear it?" Serena raised her eyebrows surprisingly.

"Yup." Vay nodded unhesitatingly.

"Whenever I say?"

"Yep." Vay nodded once more and then paused. "Wait, what?" her eyes widened immediately.

"If you have the guts…wear those underneath your outfit in Eric's party. The bet is on." Serena winked at her and walked towards the reception. "May I help you?" a saleswoman asked with a phony smile. "I want this set please." Vay said decisively. "Would you like to try it on first?" the woman offered.

"No thanks. I think the size will fit just perfect. If I'm wrong I will be back." Vay said and followed Serena to the reception. The woman took their credit cards and went through a back door. She came back a moment later and handed them their cards and their clothes in two different bags. "Thanks." Serena and Vay said together and grabbed their bags. They stepped out of the shop and into the Limo.

People on the street were staring all around. They knew the high society girls decided to go for a small shopping journey and took out Daddy's Limo and the driver too, the envy was pouring down every hole in their faces.

"To the Bass resident, please." Serena asked peacefully, her voice coming out half raspy. Vay rolled the divider window back up and ordered her bags to her feet. They chatted a little more during the short drive and as the door opened by the driver Serena started to gather her bags. "I had fun. And remember our bet." She added before leaving the car. The door closed behind her and the driver came back to his seat, rolling the window to reveal Vay's figure sitting next to her bags.

"Where to, miss?" He asked politely. "The Palace" She said and closed the window. Vay leaned her hand on the soft seat and felt something hard, She looked down and saw Serena's cellphone touching her hand.

"Were going back. Turn around please." Vay ordered as she rolled the window back down.

Vay entered into the building's lobby and walked towards the reception. "Excuse me, I'm a friend of Serena Van Der Woodson, which floor is it?" She asked the man behind the counter confidently.

"She lives in the 6th floor, miss." He said politely, admiring Vay's beautiful face. "Thank you." She said and walked towards the elevator.

When the door opened she stepped out and it shut behind her. The hall was beautiful with white leather couches and a few pieces of furniture, everything designed in good taste.

The maid was just cleaning the room as Vay stepped in. "May I help you?" She asked politely, examining her for the first time. "I'm looking for Serena." Vay said shortly. "Miss Serena is in the shower, you can wait for her here if you'd like." The maid offered.

"I'll wait." Vay said with a nod and sat on the couch. "Can I offer you something while you're waiting?" The maid asked again. "Yes, bring us chocolate soufflés. With the whipped cream bottle spray, you know how I like 'em." A deep, carefree voice filled up the room. Vay turned her head to see Chuck bursting from the inner hallway, where the bedrooms were.

The maid nodded and disappeared through a sided door. "You have a kitchen in this floor too?" She sounded surprised. "Teenagers tend to have a great appetite, and they say chocolate encourages the other appetite too." He said lustfully as he examined her body on the sofa.

"You're so sleazy." Vay gave him a repulsive look.

"And you're having a hard time to hide the fact that you like it." He said, coming closer and half leaning on the padded rest. Vay slowly retreated and her expression went firmer. "Don't give yourself false hopes. You're not my type anyway." she fired back, examining his dark purple bathrobe.

"Say it again and I might believe you." He replayed, coming even closer. Vay freaked and rose on her feet immediately, the atmosphere was getting too intense to bear. Chuck suddenly turned to look beyond Vay's shoulder. Vay turned as well. The maid was standing there, holding two soufflés on one silver tray.

"I'll take mine to my room." He declared, passing by Violette and grabbing his plate. "I'll pass." Vay gave the maid a forced smile and followed him in the corridor. "I knew you would escort me to bed eventually." Chuck's voice came out provoking and full of self indulgence.

"In your dreams. I'm waiting for Serena in her room, away from you." Vay explained, stressing the last few words. "As you wish, remember I'll be one door away." He said as each one of them opened the opposite door. "I know, and that totally scares me." She replayed, her eyes took the last glance into his deep brown ones and she closed the door behind her.

"I hope its okay that I'm waiting for you here. Your perverted step brother is allowed to wander around the house, apparently." Vay explained disturbed as Serena's surprised eyes laid on her. Serena smirked and took off the towel that was wrapped around her head. "Dan is gonna be here any minute, I think he wants to go out somewhere and my hair isn't even dry yet!" Serena said stressfully as she sat infront of her nightstand and opened one of the drawers, searching for something obsessively.

"I just came by to bring your cell back, you forgot it in the backseat." Vay said and placed Serena's cell on the bed. "Oh my gosh, thank you. I'd be lost without it." Serena confessed with gratitude. "No problem. So listen S, I'm gonna go now because I'm really worn out but say hey to Dan from me." Vay said and got up. "Sure." Serena nodded and Vay walked off.

Just as she closed Serena's door, the parallel door swung open. "Short visit." Chuck sounded a little surprised. "Only because you decided to stick around." She replayed viciously.

"I didn't know I have that much influence on your staying." His eyebrows rose slightly. "You don't." She said confidently, bending over, gazing into his eyes just a few centimeters from his face.

Without thinking twice Chuck's right hand reached for her nape, trying gently to push her closer. Vay turned her cheek on him quickly and then drew back. "Not gonna happen, Bass." She hissed and disappeared down the hall, leaving him frustrated and overwhelmed by her inexhaustible will power.


	5. No Way Better to Celebrate than a Bet

**5**

_No Better Way to Celebrate than a Bet_

A few days passed by and nothing has really changed in Violette's life. Chuck disappeared and never showed up in school for the rest of that week.

She was lying in her bed, thinking about tonight – Eric's party, wondering if Chuck is gonna be there…Suddenly her hotel wireless phone started to ring. "Hello?" Vay asked carefully, she didn't give Serena her number at the hotel room, she wondered who can that be.

Serena: "Hey, it's me. How's it going?"

Vay: "Hey S! How did you get this number?"

Serena: "They connected me to your room from the reception."

Vay: "Smart girl." She said, surprised.

Serena: "So…I just called to make sure you're coming tonight, don't stand me up."

Vay: "I'd never do that. When is it?"

Serena: "9, Great…so I'll see you there V." she wanted to finish off.

Vay: "Wait, Serena…is Chuck going to be there?" She tried to hide her interest by saying his name distastefully.

Serena: "Um…yeah, I guess. Why are you asking?" She sounded confused.

Vay: "No reason, see you tonight S!" she replayed rapidly and hung up before Serena could say anything.

A few moments later Vay received a text message.

From; Serena: _"So obvious."_

Vay smiled to herself and then took a deep breath in. _Get a grip._ She was mad at herself for thinking that Chuck Bass is cute. If only she knew what he has up his sleeve.

She had a nice relaxing bath before she stepped out of the bathroom into her air-conditioned bedroom. She sat on the bed and examined the lingerie that was lying next to her. Vay closed her eyes and sighed, not believing she's gonna wear those tonight.

Vay reached for her closet doors and tested each and every dress very carefully. Finally, she decided to pull something from the closet. "Time to reveal my secret weapon." She mumbled determined as she pulled a red breath taking Marc Jacobs gown.

Vay lied the dress on the bed while taking off her bathrobe and wearing her new underwears.

The dress's upper part had short knitted sleeves and a V not too revealing cleavage. In the waistline was a thick, black vinyl strap. The lower part of the dress was knee-high and very fluffy and relieved with one interior layer of red tatting to give the dress a little more volume and presence.

Luckily, the dress was fitting in with the red stockings of her underwears, she now turned to her shoes drawer to find black high heels with one big white button that held a single strap across the foot. _This is it. _She thought to herself as she grabbed the shoes and put them on. She was now perfect and good to go, then why was her heart pounding as if she was on speed?

At 8:50 exactly Vay left her room and took the elevator. She stepped out of the Palace hotel lobby to find the Limo waiting for her at the entrance. The driver opened the door for her and closed it when she sat inside. "Hey." A peaceful voice filled the quiet backseat. Vay's hand reached for her chest in a gesture of fright. "You gave me a fright!" she said anxiously.

"I'm sorry. How are you in this fine evening?" Chuck asked, examining her beautiful figure inside that sexy dress. "Fine, thank you." she replayed briefly, raising her pug nose and turning her head to the window. Each one of them sat silently in his corner 'till Violette broke the silence.

"Are you gonna tell me what are you doing here?" She asked a few minutes later. "My dad needed the other Limo, since I knew both of us were going to the same…social event, why not riding together?" he asked cunningly, licking his lips.

Vay felt her stomach on flames. "You wished I'd ride with you!" she said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. "On me, if I may correct you." He emphasized, pushing her patience button.

"Uh shut up." Vay mumbled and turned to the window, watching the city lights and people walking by. "Nothing interesting out there. You should look here." Chuck's voice provoked her again. "I don't want to look at you and I don't want to speak with you, I sure wasn't planning on being with you in the same car, so just leave me alone or else I'll get out and walk from here." Vay said fluently, her eyes were firing flames without even looking at him, but he could feel it.

"Fine." Chuck replayed carelessly. "And just so you know…they are more interesting than you." She half-whispered seriously, still not removing her gaze off the window. Chuck raised his eyebrows and diverted his look from her to the other side as well.

"So…you two are friends huh?" Chuck said as they stepped together towards the building entrance. "Me and Serena? Yeah, she's a cool girl." Vay replayed shortly again. "Please." He snorted scornfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vay asked calmly, trying not to get annoyed so fast. "Please, she and Blair are attached in their cheeks, the lower once." Chuck replayed apathetically as they took the elevator to the Bass' living room floor. "I'll bet on anything you want that she's gonna ditch you the minute it's gonna be a Blair or you situation." Chuck's tune came out simple and clear.

_He's shameless._ Her thoughts pounded into her temples. "Fine." Vay forced a smile on her face, not revealing her teeth. She took a deep breath in and said: "If I win, I get your room in the Palace at the Basses and you're moving back into your Palace suit, for two months." Vay said boldly.

Chuck sighed apathetically and paused. "Fine. But if I win…" he mumbled and came closer. Vay retreated slowly, she hoped he was not referring to what she thought he was referring to.

"I Get…" he slowly reached his right hand to her left thigh and caressed it half way up, the edges of her dress rose slightly. "This." He finally whispered when his hand stopped moving. "Fine." She said angrily, removing his hand.

Chuck took a step away and leaned against the back of the elevator confidently, smiling to himself. "One week to prove the other wrong." He declared when the elevator opened. "One week?" Vay gulped, but he was already a few steps ahead – leaving her behind.

Vay started to feel nervous, after all…she was a foreign on an unknown land. And Chuck Bass was a professional and knew the game better than anyone else. _What if I'm gonna lose? What if he'll push me into doing this? I can't have sex for the first time in my life as part of a bet. Oh no. This night is supposed to be a special night for every girl, I can not give up my virginity for a stupid bet._ The voices in her head kept bugging.

"Hey, Vay, how are you?" Dan asked and introduced Violette to his young sister – Jenny. Vay immediately noticed her fierce style and straight blond bangs.

"Hey, I'm going to leave you in safe hands, Violette, I gotta find Serena." Dan said as he tapped on Jenny's shoulder, she just smiled awkwardly in response and Dan walked off. "So…you're Serena's new friend, right?" Jenny said, her voice almost completely dimmed by the background music. "Yeah, she's very friendly." Vay nodded. "Yeah…unlike him." Jenny became serious as Chuck passed by them, ignoring the two girls that were staring at him. Jenny looked away awkwardly, she seemed a little disturbed. "Are you okay?" Vay asked worriedly and stepped closer.

"I'm fine." Jenny nodded hesitatively and crossed her arms on her chest. "Come on, let's get a drink." Vay said cheerfully, trying to get off that weird vibe. "Ok." Jenny replayed quickly, she was just happy to get out of there.

They ordered sodas and picked a nice, quiet corner to sit in, on a white small sofa at the side of the bar. "Listen…I've seen the posts on Gossip Girl…and you seem to be a good person that I can trust in…" Jenny started off while putting her drink away. Vay just stared at her attentively, wondering where this is going.

Jenny paused, she gave Vay a blank look, like she was surprised that she didn't know what she was talking about. "The updates about you being Chuck Bass's next target…" Jenny said carefully while getting a little closer to her, maybe she was afraid someone would hear them.

"Oh come on, he's so not my type…too arrogant, too self centered, too…" Vay said and was suddenly cut off by Jenny's anxious voice: "He tried to rape me." She said as her big blue eyes started to fill with tears. Vay felt a lump in her throat that just kept her from speaking, and her head was spinning as if someone hit her on the forehead.

Jenny lowered her look to stare down at her knees, she felt humiliated. "What? When?" those were the two words that Vay managed to let out. "At the Kiss on the lips party, last year. He said he wanted to talk in privet. It was stupid of me to believe that's all he wanted. I found myself on the roof a moment later and…and he pinned me against a roof-window and tried to take off my clothes. Luckily my brother and Serena showed up." Jenny recalled shaken. "I'm so sorry Jenny, and you can count on me, I won't tell anyone." Vay said, getting closer to her and touching her shoulder. Jenny buried her face in Vay's shoulder and they just stayed like that for a while, regaining strength and peace of mind.

A few moments later the music changed to something more pounding and the dancefloor was packed. Jenny got up and said that she's gonna look for Eric. Violette got up and sat on the bar with her back turned on the dancefloor. She ordered a glass of orange juice while Chuck was bursting from the crowd and getting closer to her.

"Are you afraid?" Chuck whispered in her ear, pressing his chest against her back. "Of what? Violette tried to sound calm. She turned a little and pushed him away. He didn't seem to care so he just took the next seat. "Of losing your pants, of course. Or in that case – these beautiful stockings." Chuck smiled mischievously.

"That would never happen." Violette said and grabbed her drink – taking a sip. "We'll see about that." Chuck said firmly and got up, he touched the pink bow around his neck slightly and headed to look for Blair.

"There you are!" Vay heard a warm familiar voice behind her and before she noticed she found herself in Serena's embrace. "Have you seen Chuck yet?" Serena asked, raising her brows. "Unfortunately I have. We arrived in the same Limo." Vay replayed not too excited. "Ohh…right." Serena said doubtfully, she wasn't buying the whole not interested mask that Vay put on.

"Seriously, S! He is a bad person! Why didn't you tell me that he tried to rape Dan's younger sister?!" Vay asked annoyed. "It was last year. He is not the same person anymore." Serena defended him a little.

"Even so. It's a dreadful thing to do." Vay lowered her look. "I killed a man, okay? I know everything about horrible things. But people can change. I've changed a lot by meeting the right people, by finding my will power. And so did Chuck." Serena said and then diverted her look.

Vay paused, she was shocked. "You can read all about it on Gossip Girl. It was an accident, he took an overdose. But I still feel guilty." Serena confessed. "You are not a bad person, Serena. Everyone takes wrong decisions at some point in their lives." Vay comforted her, putting her hand over Serena's hand that rested on her thigh.

"I just feel really bad and could have really used your advice." Vay pleaded. Serena looked around once more. She traced Eric in the middle of the dancefloor, everybody were dancing or drinking, having a good time. "Okay, I guess I can disappear for a few moments." Serena said with a small smile and they headed to the elevator – not knowing that Chuck Bass was watching from a distance, ready to turn the bet into his favor.

"She's with her now, they went to Serena's room." Chuck informed Blair. "I'll give them a few moments." Blair said, licking her lips cunningly. "You just don't think Serena's gonna ditch her new girlfriend for you…who have been her best friend since…kindergarten?" Chuck provoked her, shrinking his eyes teasingly.

"That's not true!" Blair protested and dialed Serena's phone number. Chuck smiled to himself, satisfied.

Serena was sitting next to Vay on her bed, she held her hand and listened as Vay opened her heart. Suddenly her soft words were cut off by Serena's phone ringing.

"S! Where are you?" Blair sounded innocent and desperate.

"I'm in my room with Violette. Why? What happened?" Serena asked immediately.

"I don't feel so good, I've looked for you everywhere! Please come." Blair pleaded, rolling her eyes.

"I cant, B. We're in the middle of something here." Serena sounded a little apologizing.

"Please…it's important to me Serena." Blair's voice cracked and quieted.

"What happened? Blair? Is something wrong?" Serena asked instantly, she stretched her back and became more tensed.

"I threw up again…" Blair's voice sounded venerable and trembling, she started to weep.

Serena gave Vay an unsure look and sighed. "Okay, meet me in the lobby." Serena said and hung up.

"I'm sorry, it's Blair. I wouldn't be leaving you if it wasn't like super important." Serena made an excuse. Vay's eyes widened in shock, she never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams, that the bet with Chuck would become relevant so quickly.

"Oh no, please…S, don't go!" Vay bagged as if her life were in danger. "I have to…I'm sorry." Serena said, getting up quickly. Vay wanted to grab her hand, make her stay in any possible way, but Serena grabbed her phone and rushed off before she could even say something.

"She's meeting me at the lobby." Blair said, smiling a smile of victory. "I'll walk you." Chuck said, leaning his hand on her back very carefully as they made their way between the crowd towards the elevator. Serena was sitting on a blue sofa around the reception when Blair walked out of the elevator into her sight. Chuck just had a glimpse and pushed himself to the back of the elevator so Serena wouldn't see him.

This was all he needed to on order to press the 6th floor button and claim his prize.

* * *

**_(NOTICE: I re-edited and re-uploaded the story)_**

**Well, I hope you like my story so far...this isn't a Chair (Chuck&Blair) fic but thanks for reading and giving it a shot!**

**I really wanted to try a Chuck/OC fic because I think there are just too much Chair fics out there, wouldn't hurt to try something different, right? ;]  
**

**Tell me what do you think so far...**

_Alice__._


	6. Chuck Claims His Prize

**Warning:** this chapter contains strong sexual contents. I wouldn't rate it as NC-17 but its sex so...you can never be too safe - literally. _haha._

That's why I also set the fic rate for the highest one, just you know...

Hope you enjoy this chapter because...something **big **happens! (=

* * *

**6**

_Chuck Claims His Prize_

Vay was sitting on Serena's bed, mourning the fact that she had lost the bet. The door was half open and she heard a couple of steps. Her look was diverted to the floor as a pair of pointy shoes showed up at the entrance.

She raised her look to face him, it took a lot of courage. His eyes were shrunken - he examined her face. Chuck took a few steps forward and closed the door behind him. "To give us some privacy." He explained, having a hard time to hide his smile of satisfaction.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Violette defended herself. Chuck nodded self-indulgently as if someone was giving him a compliment. "I'm gonna make you say it, and then I'm gonna make you do it." He replayed in his low tune.

"You make me sick." Vay said, her lip twitching in fear. He did a few steps closer, now inches from her, Vay gulped, raising her look, never leaving his gaze. "I…don't…believe you." Chuck said quietly, half whispering. His hand traveled from a strand of hair that rested on her cheek to her neck. His touch was warm and gentle but he was confident.

Vay trembled, her knees were weak. She never felt that kind of attraction for anyone, ever. She never had a real boyfriend, not a poor, ordinary boyfriend. And Chuck Bass obviously wasn't interested in being her boyfriend, she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

To her surprise he grabbed her palm in a loosen grip and led her to the door. Vay gave him a surprised look as she retreated. "You didn't really think we're gonna do it on my step-sister's bed, right? As much as it can be a nice quickie, I'd never take the chance that she'd interrupt us." Chuck explained.

Vay's trembling hand was still in his. "Relax." He said, his tune was so quiet, peaceful. But she couldn't relax, her blood was boiling under her skin.

They entered into his room, Chuck immediately reached to lock the door. Then he opened his mini fridge and took out a bottle of champagne, he opened it and grabbed a couple of glasses. He poured the yellow liquid into the glasses and took one glass in his hand, the other glass remained on the counter to her left, and he went to sit on the bed that was in the right side of the room.

Chuck took a sip, examining Vay's figure as she reached for her glass. She finished the glass at once and felt a little itch in her throat.

"Oh, nervous?" Chuck asked half mockingly. "Will I be considered a chicken if I say I am?" Vay asked and reached for the bottle, filling her glass again.

"No…no…" Chuck said softly. For a moment she could swear she saw a spark of humanity in his brown eyes. The light reflected in them and made them look half bright brown, it was an amazing sight. She blinked as she found his lips on hers, she finally snapped out of it.

"Please Chuck, don't make me do this." She said, pushing him away slightly. Vay leaned one hand on her collarbone, she felt stupid and childish and was mad at herself for agreeing to this stupid bet and putting herself in this kind of situation in the first place.

Chuck became irritated and she could tell he was losing his patience.

"I don't want to sleep with you. What are you gonna do? Rape me like you tried with Jenny?" her tune became firmer.

When he heard the name he paused, his expression became blank. A second later he blinked and sighed. "It is ancient history." His voice came flat and apathetic. Vay looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't understand how can he speak so coldly about his own horrible actions. Chuck's expression suddenly became firmer. "It was long ago, I'm a different person now." He defended himself, sounding more caring now.

"Prove it." Violette insisted.

"Do you or do you not have a word?" Chuck asked viciously, his eyes were almost mad.

Violette gulped, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes her hands reached for his neck and her lips found his. Chuck's brows rose in surprise, he sure didn't see that coming.

It took a long moment for them to break apart and regain their breath. Surprisingly Violette's frown was protesting, Chuck smiled into a gasp as he caught that.

"Is this your first time?" he said as his hands pushed her towards the bed. "No." Vay answered quickly and confidently, the champagne glass dropping from her hand.

Vay sat on the bed and lied backwards on the soft sheets, her head touching the edges of the pillow. Her red dress was so beautiful against the snow-white sheets and oh how he longed to take it off of her.

Chuck climbed on the bed, standing on his knees. He took off his pink bow and his vast. Violette sat infront of him, starting to unbutton his shirt while he worked on her back zipper. "There are two Violettes. The one who is terrified, inexperienced." Violette whispered between their small kisses.

"And the other one?" Chuck asked after a moment of silence when nothing was heard except for their tongues fight. Vay retreated and looked into his eyes, she bit her lips shyly and he could see her blushing. Chuck sent his hands to caress her shoulders and slowly removed the dress, revealing the red, sexy lingerie.

"It was a part from a bet with Serena." Vay lowered her look. Chuck's index finger raised Violette's chin slightly, he looked deep into her eyes with a spark of desire. "Thank you, Serena." He whispered lustfully. "And you." he said and then kissed her. "Should." Another kiss. "Bet," another kiss. "More often" he finally broke the last kiss.

A giggle ran from her mouth, Chuck's eyes lightened, he wanted her now more than ever. Chuck rolled down his pants and pinned her to him, groping her bottom. She could feel the hardening bulge in his boxers. Their faces met again as their lips collided, mouths opened and tongues touched playfully. Chuck's hands rose from her bottom to her bra strap, opening it effortlessly. Vay felt the loosened bra slowly sliding down.

Her mouth traveled to his cheek, his neck. God, he smelled so good. He had the smell of an aftershave and the finest male fragrance. Chuck's touch aroused a different part in her, a part she never knew, a part that longed to lose control and let Chuck do everything he wanted to her.

Vay stopped kissing his neck at once, her chin rose slightly and her mouth came to his ear. "Please, be gentle." She whispered. Vay could hear Chuck's small smile. _A virgin. _Both of them were thinking, Chuck was even happier - and just when he thought he couldn't want her more...

They threw themselves on the bed, falling as one into the chilly sheets. Their bodies were on fire. Chuck removed her beautiful, fine underwears. "I like them better when they're off." He whispered on top of her.

He rolled down his boxer and gently pushed into her. At the corners of her eyes he could see the tears. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Vay shut her eyes tightly and breathed in and out, listening to his sounds of pleasure.

It didn't take long until they built a rhythm, slow and steady. Violette's breathing became faster, she gasped for air as he went a little faster. Chuck buried his face in her neck, feeling hot and cold at once. "Harder, Chuck!" she suddenly hissed, she was in such pure pleasure that she couldn't find another words, just needed something more to drive her over the edge, and that something was him.

Chuck's thrusts became harder and faster, he increased the pounding everytime their hips collided. "Yes!" Violette whispered breathlessly, she closed her eyes and licked her lips, her arms around his neck, they were both sweating and on fire but they wouldn't stop.

The next moment his thrusts were getting wild, totally out of control. They started to lose the rhythm and the moans became louder and deeper. "Ah… yes!" Vay mouthed loudly as she shivered beneath him. Chuck let out a low groan and fell on top of her, burying his face in her neck, breathing the sweet scent of her hair.

Chuck rolled over and lied to her side, learning the features of her face while she was staring at the ceiling. Her pug nose moved slowly as she breathed steadily, her bare chest going up and down. She grabbed a white sheet and pulled it all the way up to her neck. Chuck reached his left hand, he wanted to wrap it around her, caress her. Vay turned her back on him immediately, she buried the right side of her face in the pillow as silent tears started to drop down her eye-corners.

-

Vay opened her eyes as she heard the disagreement of two voices. Her back stretched as she rose to sit on the bed, the latest events came to her mind at once. She found herself lying in Chuck's side of the bed, he stood by the door frame as she heard Serena's demanding voice.

"Chuck, this isn't a game to make Blair jealous. Okay? Violette is my friend! I don't want her to get hurt because of you and Blair's ego games." Serena enraged.

"This has stopped being a game for me long ago." He replayed quietly, he probably thought she was still asleep. Serena tried to look over Chuck's shoulder but he only closed the door a little bit more. "Look, just go. She is resting in my bed, she's safe with me." Chuck whispered firmly.

"You slept with her! I can't believe it!" Serena yelled.

Vay's head was spinning and aching. She took a glance at the digital watch on the night stand – 4 AM. Violette wrapped a white sheet around her and stumbled across the room. Chuck lowered his head, he knew she's up. He took one step back and went back to bed, leaving the two to talk by the doorframe. "I can't believe you did this. What were you thinking?" Serena whispered to her, seeing Chuck sitting comfortably in his bed, enjoying himself. "I can explain." Vay started off.

"I don't want you to stay here. You don't know what you got yourself into. Take your stuff, were leaving." Serena informed her. "It might take a while…" Vay mumbled as she gestured her half naked body covered in a single sheet. Serena sighed desperately. "I'm waiting in the living room." Serena replayed harshly and walked off.

Violette sighed and closed the door behind her. "Breakfast?" Chuck offered with a satisfied look. "I hate you!" Vay whispered as her look flickered across the floor, looking for her things. Chuck sighed, "I thought we were beyond this."

"You thought wrong! I never hated you as much as I hate you now! I can't believe I lost my virginity, to you! As part of a stupid bet." Violette yelled.

"Well, nobody made you do it. You're a big girl, take some responsibility for your actions!" Chuck said out loudly. Her jaw dropped in response. "What? I wouldn't have raped you if you wouldn't agree." Chuck said, grabbing her phone and dialing from it to his own cellphone.

When her number was displayed on his cell screen he saved it. "Well, you did it once." Vay said furiously, reaching to snatch her cellphone out of his hand. Chuck smiled apathetically, he was driving her crazy.

"Where the hell is my dress?" she asked impatiently, looking around the messy room. Chuck turned to look beyond the bed, his right hand reached the ground, picking it up lightly, waving with it in her face.

Vay climbed on top the bed – standing on her knees, she reached her hand to grab the dress but his right hand reached farther and his left hand groped her waist and pulled her on top of him.

The dress dropped down on the floor and his right hand pressed the back of her neck closer. His lips touched hers slowly, he knew she loved the soft, touching-not touching, almost playful yet painful kinda kiss.

Her lips parted even more as he shoved his tongue inside, caressing hers warmly. He rolled on top of her and her fingers trailed in his brown hair. His touch felt so good and she just wanted to fall for the same trick again, twice in one night. _Oh no, that's too much, what am I doing? _Vay pulled away and reached for her dress. "Get off of me!" she protested and covered herself up again.

"You'd be such a liar, saying you weren't enjoying this." Chuck teased her.

"I was drunk!" Vay said, looking at the champagne bottle that was lying half empty on the ground. "Nobody gets drunk from a couple of glasses." Chuck replayed, he found it funny that she tried to make excuses for sleeping with him.

She left the room grabbing the sheet in one hand, keeping it from falling off her body, and her stuff in the other hand. "Will you at least let me help you?" he smirked, obviously mocking her. "Don't ever come near me again!" Vay said furiously and disappeared in the hallway.

Vay turned to the bathroom, she put her underwears back on, remembering how Chuck ripped them off of her. She slipped on her heels and dress, zipping it carefully. Then she grabbed her phone and the sheet she took out of Chuck's room and walked into the living room.

"Your clutch. I found in the middle of the hall." Serena said and reached over to give it to her. "Thanks." Vay said and shoved her cellphone into the clutch, leaving the sheet on the sofa.

"Come on, the limo will take us back to the hotel." Serena said reluctantly and pressed the elevator button.

"We had a bet. I lost my virginity to him, as a part of a stupid bet!" Violette said regretfully.

"Well…at least it didn't happen at the back of a limo." Serena said half smiling, but this didn't seem to encourage Violette.

"V, don't worry…you'll find a nice guy who's gonna be an honest, respectful boyfriend, which you'll be very happy with." Serena said, touching her shoulder slightly.

Vay forced a little smile, not exposing her teeth. "Now, tell me what the bet was about." Serena asked excitedly. "Nothing important." Vay replayed quickly, shaking her shoulder. "Well, you slept with him…it must be important." Serena's eyes tested her.

"He said you'd ditch me the moment it's gonna be a Blair or Violette situation, I said you're nothing like that. And at the party when we were sitting in your room and Blair called…" Vay explained. "Oh, but I'm not like that…its just that…Blair used to be bulimic, she had a serious eating disorder, and she called because she felt she's getting back to it. It was a real emergency…" Serena explained.

Vay listened as Serena explained about Blair, she had no idea she had an ED.

"You know what…Nevermind. What's done is done. Moving on." Vay declared tiredly. Serena hugged her and smiled warmly.

"Hey, do you really think he did it to hurt Blair? To make her jealous?" Vay asked after a moment of silence. "I don't know Vay, but maybe you should forger about Chuck. He made Blair suffer a lot, and eventually was too scared to let her know he loved her. He says its over, but no one really knows."

Their cellphones started to ring at once.

_"S and V, what a wonderful friendship. One of my faithful gossip trainees reports that the two were seen leaving the Bass residence, taking a wild ride in the limo? Is it possible that S found a new partner to resurrect her good old wild nights that only started up at 4 AM? Or were they having a sleepover party with the twisted step-brother?_

_Have a good, wild night Upper East Siders. I'll be lurking in the shadows._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl."_

Both of them smirked as they read the update. "I still can't believe that people care enough to read this crap, it actually interests them." Vay said in disbelief.

"Were rich, young and beautiful. We're everyone's interest. But right now I'm rich, young, beautiful and tired." Serena giggled. She laid her head on Vay's shoulder and Vay leaned her head against Serena's head. They closed their eyes and tried to clean up their minds.

The limo dropped Serena and Vay at the hotel and they headed to her bedroom. "So you wanna sleep here tonight? I really don't mind." Vay offered. "Yeah, sure." Serena agreed. Vay handed her a baby doll and they lied next to each other and said goodnight.

_The following morning_

"Morning." Vay greeted Serena that got up and started to fix her hair, she went out of bed straight into the bathroom and closed the door. Vay stepped into the living room, grabbing her clutch and taking everything out of it. She returned the make up to the right place and put the clutch in the closet with the rest of the bags.

Serena sat on the edge of the bed, holding the phone in her hand. "I'm ordering coffee. You want something?" She asked sleepily. "Yeah, strong cappuccino." Vay replayed.

"I'd like to order please two big glasses of cappuccino and one chocolate croissant. Thank you." She said politely and hung up.

"Hey, do you think I can borrow one of your summer dresses? I just remembered I'm meeting Dan in like…half an hour. I won't have the chance to change at home." Serena said as she checked on her cell.

"Yeah, sure. Have a look." Violette gestured towards her closet. "Thanks." Serena said with a small smile and opened her closet. "Wow, you have some great things here, we should go shopping again soon, I'd like to buy a similar dress." Serena said as she pulled out a knee-high white dress with a loop around the neck.

"Sure." Violette agreed. "Hey you know what, I've been thinking about last night…" Serena became serious suddenly. "Oh." Violette let out, she figured where she was going.

"I think I have the perfect guy to introduce to you! He is really rich and nice, comes from a good family." Serena said cheerfully. "I don't know, I'm not sure the timing is right…" Vay mumbled, twitching her lips. "Are you kidding? The timing is perfect! Trust me, when you'll meet this hottie the Chuck Bass flew would be over! It'll be done!" Serena declared motivated.

"I don't know…I don't think…" Vay started but Serena cut her off: "Shush! You don't think. You just have to meet him." She said decisively and grabbed her cell.

A knock on the front door echoed in the whole suit. "Probably room service, I'll take it." Vay said, "Great, I think I'll cancel with Dan for something more important." Serena winked at her, Vay just sighed and walked out of the room. She came back with a tray and their orders on it. Vay walked towards the nightstand and placed it there. Serena reached for her pastry and took a bite. She swallowed and cleared her throat, Vay immediately turned to look at her.

"He's coming to pick us up in a while…" Serena informed.

"What?!" Vay freaked.

"Yup. Chill, he's really nice. You'll like him, hell, you're gonna end up thanking me!" Serena winked at her.

"This is a bad idea." Vay replayed with a frown. "Well, you have to at least meet him once. Come on, I'll help you get ready." Serena said cheerfully and headed to the closet.

"He said he'll be waiting for us at the lobby in thirty minutes." Serena said as both of them stepped out of the bedroom in casual clothes. Both of them were wearing tight jeans and low heels. "Okay, we have some time." Vay said and sat on the sofa. Serena took a seat on the single sofa infront of her and started to tell her about the guy.

"His name is Kyle, Kyle Baizen." She revealed excitedly, waiting for Vay's reaction, when Violette remained with a blank expression Serena raised her brows. "Doesn't ring a ball? One of the wealthiest families in Manhattan?" She asked surprisingly. "Oh…right." Vay replayed not too excited.

Serena became serious, she stared right into her eyes and it seemed like her blue-steel eyes darkened as she saw right through Vay. "Do you want to stay in love with Chuck Bass forever?" She said with a scowling face as if she was casting a curse upon her.

"I'm not in love with him!" Vay defended herself instantly. "Whatever." Serena replayed hoarsely and kept talking.

"Kyle is at our age but his older brother graduated from St. Jude four years ago, he's a friend of mine too, his name is Carter. In fact I met Kyle through Carter." Serena recalled. "Look, Vay. You have to let this go if you want things to be over with Chuck." She pleaded but it seemed like she was talking to a deaf person.

"Okay, I'll try." Violette agreed, they changed the subject after a few moments.

They were just talking about school and exams when Vay's phone vibrated and the sound of an incoming text message was heard. From; Chuck. Vay furrowed, she turned the screen so Serena could see.

From; Chuck

_"Our song."_

A file was attached to the text message.

"Chuck? What the hell?" Serena's eyes widened, Vay just sighed desperately. "Oh, he probably inserted his number into your cell when he had the chance." Serena explained. "That wasn't the only thing he inserted, unfortunately." Vay said half-joking. Serena couldn't help but releasing a small giggle, Vay laughed as well.

"Well? Aren't you gonna see what he sent?" Serena urged her. Vay pressed open. "It's a track." She informed and played it.

_"Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway_

_It makes me burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun_

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you, but you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _

_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin_

_It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man  
I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am _

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _

_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight…"_

"I'm sending something back." Vay said after a moment of silent when the song was over.

Vay; _this song is so last year_

Chuck;_ u r just saying this because u know it's about us_

Vay; _there is no us, and u r wrong. This song reminds me nothing. Except for the "if I never see your face again I don't mind" part. Which obviously expresses beautifully my feelings for u._

Chuck: _so u admit u have feelings for me?_

Vay: _yes, feelings of remorse and loathing. Don't message me again._

Then he stopped answering back and the two headed to the lobby.

"Unbelievable." Serena said when they were in the elevator. "Why would he take my number anyway? You got what you wanted, now leave me alone." Violette thought loudly.

Serena gave her a doubtful look, she knew Vay was enjoying this. "Maybe he likes you." Serena said and licked her lips. Vay just sneered back. "You're totally enjoying this." Serena declared as they walked out of the elevator, tracing Kyle from a distance.

Serena gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Vay shook his hand. "This is my friend Violette Vanderhall." Serena said proudly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle Baizen." He said with a small smile, he had green eyes that looked right into hers and when he pressed his lips against her cheek she felt a twitch.

"My brother should be here soon." Kyle said as he looked in his cellphone. "Oh, he's coming too?" Vay asked surprised. "Yup, I thought it would be nice to hang all four of us." Serena said, half smiling.

Suddenly Serena's cell rang. "Its Dan, I gotta take this. Excuse me." Serena informed and disappeared at the background. Violette and Kyle were standing in the middle of the lobby, feeling a little awkward. "Do you want to sit for a while?" Kyle offered politely, his voice was gentle and warm, he was wearing a white dickie shirt and a gray plaid sweater on it. Kyle had a good style, no doubt. _But it was no nowhere near Chuck's. Oh, why am I even comparing him to Chuck? I shouldn't have slept with him, now he'll haunt me for ever. _Her mind tricked her while she was staring into Kyle's eyes, hearing his voice dimly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Vay mumbled. Kyle smirked and repeated his words. "So do you like it in Constance?" he sounded intrigued. "Yeah, I do. It actually has no difference from where I learned in Germany, I want to an American school for ambassadors and their families, very American-like." She said with a warm smile as they sat on the sofa next to the reception.

Kyle nodded and released a short laugh just as the elevator opened and he caught Chuck stepping out of it from the corner of his eye. Kyle wasted no time, he leaned his hand on Vay's knee and created intimacy, he bent over a little bit and whispered "But are the German-American-like-schools are as naughty as ours?"

Vay immediately giggled, and Chuck noticed. His expression went firmer as he froze in his place and stared furiously at Kyle that just turned to check on him.

Chuck immediately approached them, bending over Vay's shoulder. "Bass." Kyle informed, Vay turned with a start, her blue eyes flickered up to meet his blank brown ones. "Baizen." Chuck replayed and gave him another repulsing look, and then he laid his eyes on Violette, undressing her in his look "Vay." He mouthed.

Violette moved in her seat inconveniently as Kyle smiled at Bass scornfully. "May I have a word with you?" Chuck asked intensely after a long moment of silence. "No, were in the middle of something here." Vay answered boldly. "I'm sure Kyle wouldn't mind." Chuck said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Let her go." Kyle roared. "Such a gentleman." Chuck examined him from top to bottom, not showing any signs of regression. "Its okay Kyle, I'll be right back." She smiled at him and then gave Chuck a furious look as he led her away.

"What are you doing with him?" he snapped. "None of your business." She answered sharply.

"Seriously. You don't know the guy!" Chuck whispered.

"You have a problem Chuck. You're one jealous sex maniac, you're good for nothing, and you don't even get this do you?" Violette's words came out like venom. Chuck just stood there overwhelmed, not showing that she just hit his heart in the softest spot.

"Its over." Vay whispered and walked off. Chuck just stood there for a while, staring at the window display outside the lobby, watching as they talk and laugh while his heart is on fire.

-

"She's such a bitch, I hate her. What is she even doing with him? How could she possibly meet him anyway?" Chuck tortured himself out loud while Nate was sitting next to him, texting someone. "Are you even listening to me, Archibald?" Chuck groaned bitterly, sipping from his scotch.

"Chuck, let go of the scotch, if my mom's gonna see it were dead." Nate suddenly snapped out of his indifference as he caught the glass in his eyes. Chuck placed the glass on the table brutally and got up, walking around helpless and restless.

"She was right, you know…" Nate murmured half focused on whatever he was doing with his cellphone. "Who? Violette?" Chuck seemed to get a little cranky.

"She had a point man." Nate said, putting his phone away and finally dedicating his whole attention to Chuck. "You need to make a choice, either you want her and you go for it…or…you just have to put up with it. She's not yours anymore." Nate tried to make things simpler for his friend.

"She was never mine." Chuck closed his eyes, frustrated. He leaned against Nate's bedroom wall and banged the back of his head against it. "You slept with her, you were her first time!" Nate's blue eyes widened as he grabbed a pillow and threw it on Chuck.

Chuck grabbed the pillow and threw it back reluctantly. "I don't know. I need to get wasted." Was all he let out. "If I had a dime for every time you've said that line…" Nate mumbled but Chuck cut him off. "Save it, Archibald, you can't be richer." Chuck replayed with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly both Nate's and Chuck's cells went off - a text message.

_"Spotted, Violette Vanderhall, the new hottie on the Upper East Side, asked to take a side. Will it be next to the young Baizen, that according to my sources was introduced to her by the matchmaker/ray of sunshine Serena Van Der Woodson? Or will it be the dark prince charming that already used his charm on her once to take one of the most important virtues…chastity. _

_Dinner at Lucy's? I would like to see the two knights fighting over the beauty's heart, UES style, of course._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl"_

Chuck just blinked and closed the update, Nate stared at him blankly, waiting for his reaction. "What?" Chuck shrugged, he was clueless.

Suddenly Nate's phone went off again. "Its from Serena." He informed in a weird tune and opened the message.

Serena; _"Lucy's at 8? Just a nice social evening thing."_

Chuck's eyes lied on the screen. "Say yes." He pushed Nate firmly. "Are you sure?" Nate's blue eyes gave him an unsure look. "Just do it." Chuck ordered.

Nate texted Serena back and tapped Chuck on the shoulder. "You're right man." Chuck's confident started to increase again. "I don't need to commit for her to want me." He said with a cunning smile and grabbed his cellphone, reaching for the door. Nate's eyes shrunk, he was confused. "Wait, that's not what I said!" Nate tried to stop him. "Bye man, see you tonight!" Chuck replayed happily, too self-centered to listen to his friend.

Chuck disappeared down the stairs and Nate just sighed, he knew Chuck Bass very well.

* * *

**This is a chapter that I had written before I went to a month long vacation, I re-read it and uploaded it. I know its been a while since I updated because I was away.**

**But now I'm home, and I intend to keep writing it if you'd like. So let me know if you like it so far!!!**

_**Alice.**_


	7. So Much for Over

**7**

_So Much for 'Over'._

Violette pulled a cute dress she bought at Macy's from her closet. She threw it on the bed and grabbed her cell, taking it with her into the bathroom. Vay took a relaxing bubble bath when suddenly her phone rang twice – a text message.

From: Serena; _"the Palace, 7. xx."_ Vay checked on her cell's digital watch – the hour was 5. She had more than enough time to get everything done.

The new dress from Macy's was gorgeous. It had this tight, black loop around the neck and the rest of the black shiny cloth fell on the body freely. The dress was knee-high with white decorative stitches at the margins. Vay sat in her make up cabinet and started to polish her nails with dark purple nail polish.

She slipped on her dress and her silvered Michelle Perry heels when the nail polish was finally dry, then she sat to the cabinet again to apply some make up. Violette applied one thick line on her upper lash line and quickly did the other eye too. She added some mascara to emphasize her long lashes. For the lips she chose a dark pink lip-gloss.

"You look amazing!" Serena called out and grabbed Vay's right hand, spinning her around to examine her whole body. Vay just flashed a smile. "We're gonna have so much fun with the boys and Chuck's gonna flip." Serena said and as his name was mentioned Violette's eyes darkened. Serena looked over her shoulder towards the elevator and her expression darkened too. "Speaking of the devil." She murmured. "What?" Violette hissed nervously, knowing he's probably right behind her.

"Hello ladies." His serene voice was heard behind her as he stepped up. His expression was calm and normal, he wasn't feeling any inconvenience, or if he did – he sure didn't show it.

"Hey, Chuck." Serena replayed impatiently, taking a glance at the exit. Vay just ignored him. "Are you in a hurry?" Chuck asked innocently, seeing Serena's hasty face. "Yes, our dates are probably waiting for us." Serena said, pressing the "dates" part. He didn't seem to care yet. He turned to gaze upon Vay that felt a little insecure when he stared down at her. "I see that Serena here forgot to tell you a few things about the fine Baizen boys." He said venomously. "Oh, because the Basses are so much better, right?" Serena sneered in return.

Serena's cell suddenly rang - alerting a text message, interrupting their wrangling. She opened it while Vay and Chuck's intense looks collided. "They are here." Serena informed a few seconds later, breaking the silence. "Lets go." She urged Vay, grabbing her hand and walking by Chuck, giving him a hostile look.

Chuck watched them walk out of the door, he felt something burning in his chest. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, and helpless. He hated to feel helpless. And there was nothing he could do to stop her from leaving with Kyle Baizen. Chuck pulled out his cell and texted Nate: _"Where r u man? They already left with the Baizens!" _

A moment later Chuck got an answer from Nate: _"Almost there, chill out. Meet u in 5 out of the Palace." _Chuck shoved his cellphone into his pocket and clenched his fist angrily.

Carter, Serena, Kyle and Violette sat inside the Limo, sipping champagne and eating cherries. Vay finished her glass and put it aside. "One more?" Kyle offered, leaning his hand on her shoulder. "No. no thank you." She smiled shyly but didn't retreat from him.

As soon as they got into the restaurant they took a table for six at the VIP section and sat. "Shall we order?" Carter offered eagerly as the waitress walked towards them. "No! no. we have to wait for Nate and Chuck to come, it would be rude to start without them." She explained and flashed Vay a smile. "Would you excuse us for a second?" Vay drew a forced smile and hinted Serena to get up and follow her. "Why did you invite Chuck? This is so wrong!" Vay hissed. "Because if I wouldn't, how could we rub it in his face? Chuck Bass always gets everything and gets away with everything, he needs to learn for once in his life that he can't have it all. He should sit on his rich ass and watch as someone else gets what he wants, it'll be the ultimate lesson for a prick like him." Serena whispered and then checked on the display window, Chuck and Nate were just passing by, walking through the door towards them.

Nate was very polite, he kissed Vay and Serena on the cheek and headed towards the table, he couldn't tolerate Carter but he knew he had to - for Chuck. "Nate, why don't you sit next to Violette?" Serena offered, hoping that Chuck would sit next to her and watch Vay and Kyle's display of love right infront of him. "That's okay, I'll take this seat, Nate go sit next to Serena." Chuck replayed sharply and took the empty seat to Vay's left instantly.

Serena and Vay were caught in the middle and in front of each other. Carter sat to Serena's right and Nate to her left. Chuck was sitting to Vay's left and Kyle to her right.

"I'm sorry." Chuck said smoothly and suddenly a sound of something metallic dropping pierced the silence. A fork had fallen to the floor. He stretched himself a little and reached his hand underneath the tablecloth, caressing Vay's knee. Violette flinched and cleared her throat incontinently. "Are you okay?" Kyle asked her immediately and Chuck retreated at once, waving with the fork in the air. "Found it." He said with a small smile as Serena's eyes widened angrily at him.

"Do you want to order now?" Kyle suddenly broke the silence, looking at Vay with his green hungry eyes. "Sure." Vay smiled a small smile and erased it from her face quickly. You can say whatever you want about Chuck Bass, call him a basshole, a motherchucker, a sex maniac or an arrogant, spoiled prick. But he wasn't an idiot and he figured that little setup.

Kyle laid his left hand on Vay's right thigh, she writhed in discomfort and it caught everyone's attention. Chuck's gaze fell upon her legs and he immediately traced Kyle's hand, he bit his lower lip but tried to remain calm. Vay leaned her hand on her collarbone hesitatingly and smiled an awkward smile. "Excuse me." She finally said and got up, feeling relieved when Kyle's hand fell off her leg. Serena's chair dragged backwards a little too but before she lifted herself up Vay shook her head no so Serena didn't bother to get up.

A moment later Serena's phone went off, alerting on a new text message.

From: Violette;_ "I'm sorry, I'll be out in a few mins."_

Serena didn't even look up, just texted her back. _"What's wrong with u?!" _She replayed, having a hard time to conceal her tense.

Serena's phone rang again after a minute, she smiled awkwardly as everyone looked at her and opened the message.

From: Violette; _"Stomachache…I'll be fine, u can order in the meantime." _

"Eric… feeling a little lonely tonight, his boyfriend is out of town." Serena's tune came out apologizing as she waved with her cell slightly. "But lets order." She offered immediately. "I'll have a steak, medium well." Chuck said and pulled out his cellphone. "Excuse me but I just remembered a very important business call I have to make." Chuck said and walked out of the restaurant.

Chuck stepped to the back of the restaurant and texted Vay. _"There's a backdoor next to the bathroom. Meet me." _He clicked "send" and walked towards the alley that led to the back exit.

A moment later he saw her bursting from the back exit. "What do you want?" she replayed coldly. Chuck pinned her against the brown cold stonewall silently, the air becoming tense, their breaths becoming louder and faster, their pulses rising. "What are you doing with him? You don't even like him." Chuck asked seriously as he gripped her wrists. "Let go, Chuck. You're hurting me." Vay yelped. "Answer me." Chuck insisted, his lips now inches from hers.

"Chuck. Its over. Now let go." She looked into his eyes, trying to convince him, hoping she'd appear clear, serious and uninterested. Hoping he wouldn't notice how hard her heart was pounding, and how she started to feel warmth between her legs and cold shivers down her spine. Her lips shivered slightly as Chuck gazed upon her with an intense look, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, like a predator and his pray. "You're such a bad, bad liar." He whispered to her, coming close enough to kiss her, Vay turned her cheek on him. He paused, looking at her, still not giving up. He brushed his lips carefully against her cheek, then going down to her neck with soft, small, dry kisses. Her lips parted and a quiet moan slipped out without restraint.

Chuck's left hand slid on her hip, letting go of her wrists. His right hand traveled in her hair while the other one went farther down her hipbone to her tight, slowly lifting the margin of her dress. His touch was obviously teasing and not desperate but she couldn't help but play along, she was in too deep now. He stopped kissing her neck, his left hand still holds up her dress, his right hand now forcing her to face him. She closed her eyes at once and kissed him hard, parting her lips and trying to insert her tongue to find his. Chuck pulled away at once, now standing a few inches away, not touching at all. "So much for over, Vay." He mocked her tauntingly, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking out of the ally in his nonchalant, victorious famous walk.

* * *

I'm not ready to give this story up just yet!

More chapters to come, reviews=love.

**3**


End file.
